


Wang Family

by ChanHunsWhore



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, JJP are Youngjae Hyunjin Jisung & Jeongins dads, Johnten are mark Renjun Hyuck Jeno & Jaemins dads, M/M, Markson are Jaehyun Yugyeom Lucas & Felixs dads, lisa is bambams older sister, lots of swearing, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanHunsWhore/pseuds/ChanHunsWhore
Summary: I wanted to write a Markson family story so that's what this is. hope you enjoy this.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Mark and Jackson have four sons. Yugyeom and Jaehyun are 10.  
Lucas is 6 and Felix is 5.

"Daddy!!!! Daddy!!! Lucas ate my cookies!" Yelled a very angry Felix.

Mark smiled "Lucas honey you had your own cookies."

Jaehyun picked up Felix "it's ok bud. Do you wanna make more cookies with me and Yugy?"

Felix nodded as he clung to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yelled "Yugyeom! C'mon we're making cookies with Felix!"

Yugyeom stumbled down the stairs "daddy have you seen my other shoe?"

Lucas screamed "dude that's my shoe! Your giant clown feet are gonna break it! Daddy make him take it off!"

Mark sighed and said "Yugy baby take off his shoe. Xuxi you don't need to scream everything you say. Jae do you remember how to make cookies?"

Jaehyun nodded "yes daddy. I promise I'll be careful. Yugy won't get burned this time and I won't let Felix eat raw cookie dough."

Felix looked up at Yugyeom "where's papa?"

Yugyeom kissed his head "he's at work. He'll be home soon, and you can show him the cookies we make. He'll be so proud of you."

The two older boys took Felix to the kitchen as Lucas cuddled next to Mark mumbling about Yugyeom's giant feet.

Jackson came home a few hours later "where are my boys!?"

Felix was the first to reach Jackson running as fast as his tiny feet would.

"Papa! Papa! Guess what I did today!"

Jackson picked him up "what'd you do baby? Where's daddy and your brothers?"

Lucas yelled "hi papa! Is uncle Bummie with you?!"

"Lucas sweetie you don't need to yell. And uncle Bummie said he'll come by later with Youngjae Hyunjin and the twins."

Felix pulled on Jackson's shirt "papa go to the kitchen."

Jaehyun smiled when he saw Jackson "hi papa."

Felix giggled "look at the pretty cookies we made!"

Jackson smiled "you and Jae made cookies?"

Yugyeom kicked a long leg in the air letting Jackson know he was here too "I helped make the frosting since I burned myself last time."

Mark came downstairs "hey babe when'd you get home?"

Lucas yelled "daddy I can see Youngjae!!!!"

Mark sighed "your son is so loud Jackson."

Jaebum Jinyoung and their four boys came in.

Youngjae was the oldest kid in the group. He was 13 and in that _I hate everything_ phase.

Hyunjin was 8 he loved dancing more than anything. He was also Yugyeom's best friend.

Then there were the twins. 4-year-old Jeongin and Jisung. Jeongin clung to Hyunjin the most.

Jisung was a daddy's boy never wanting to leave Jaebum and Jinyoung.

Jaehyun stood by the door "hi uncle Bummie. Hi uncle Jinyoung."

Youngjae laughed loudly "hi Jaehyun. Where's Lucas?"

Lucas screamed "Youngjae!!!!" Causing Felix Jisung and Jeongin to cry at how loud he was.

Mark held Felix "its ok baby. Your brother doesn't know how loud he is."

Jeongin whined "Jinnie!"

Hyunjin picked up his younger brother "wanna come find Yugy with me?"

Jeongin clung to him softly crying.

Jisung held onto both Jaebum and Jinyoung's legs.

Jackson loudly said "Jaebum you made it."

Felix whined "too loud papa."

"oh, I'm sorry baby."

Jinyoung looked at Mark "how ya doing Mark?"

Jisung whined "daddy food."

Jaebum smiled down at his youngest son "Mark Jackson do you mind if I feed him?"

Felix said "can he have cookies? Yugy and Jae helped me make some!"

Mark put Felix down smiling fondly as Felix took Jisung's hand and headed to the kitchen.

Jaehyun came in and said, "daddy can you help me with my homework?"

Jinyoung chuckled "if its math I'll help you Jae." As he went to the kitchen with Jaehyun.

Jackson and Jaebum looked at each other as Mark said, "Lucas and Youngjae are very quiet."

Jaebum said "Youngjae?"

A loud "yeah dad!" was heard

Jackson asked, "Lucas honey you didn't break anything right?"

An even louder "no papa!" was heard.

Mark peaked around the corner and cooed "guys Youngjae is helping Lucas read his book."

Jaebum and Jackson looked at the two boys on the floor. Lucas sitting on Youngjae's lap pointing at the words as he tries to read them.

Youngjae's fond smile makes the three adults think maybe just maybe Youngjae doesn't hate everything.

Jinyoung came back just as Jaebum asked "so now what? We've been abandoned by our children."

Mark and Jinyoung simultaneously said "wine."

Yugyeom grabbed Jackson's hand "papa can we turn on some music? Hyunjinnie wants to show me a dance he came up with."

Jackson said "go to the basement. Lucas and Youngjae are reading in the living room."

Mark quickly said "baby take Jae too. You know the babies are gonna follow you."

Yugyeom nodded and stumbled back into the kitchen.

The kids were down in the basement by the time the adults got in the kitchen.

Jaebum smiled "Jaehyun baking again?"

Mark hummed "Lucas ate Felix's cookies so Jae and Yugy made more and let Felix help."

Jackson poured a glass of wine for everybody "so what's going on?"

Jinyoung sipped his wine "my friend Johnny just moved to town with his husband Ten."

Jaebum hummed "how old are the kids now?"

Jinyoung was quiet for a while then said "Mark's their oldest he's 13. Then it's Donghyuck he's 12. Jeno Renjun and Jaemin are all 9 I think."

Mark giggled "do we know anybody with daughters?"

Jackson said "huh I guess not. Should we check on Jaehyun and the babies?"

Jinyoung said "Jaehyun is good with the kids. They love him."

Felix and Jisung came stumbling up the stairs.

"daddy uncle Bummie?"

Jackson said, "what could you two be up here to ask for?"

Jinyoung hummed "Jisung you ok down there?"

Jisung nodded "Jaehyunie is really nice papa."

Mark and Jaebum looked at Felix who quickly asked "can Hyunjinnie and the twins stay the night?"

Jaebum smiled "I don't think Jisung will stay if we leave."

Jisung pouted "I'm a big boy daddy. JaeJae said I am."

Felix whispered yelled "big boys don't pout!"

Jisung huffed "Yugy always pouts."

Felix glared at Jisung the best he could and said "that's his face. He can't help that. Never mind daddy I don't wanna be Jisung's friend anymore."

Lucas screamed "hey no Felix! Jisung is smaller than you! Papa said we gotta be nice to babies!"

Jinyoung nodded "that's right Lucas. Honey do you know how loud you are?"

Youngjae whispered to Lucas who apologized softly.

Jackson gasped "Youngjae how'd you get him to be quite?"

Youngjae shrugged "he's always quiet with me. He's a good little guy."

Lucas smiled as he hugged Youngjae's waist.

Hyunjin came up stairs with a half sleep Jeongin on his back "daddy papa. Jeongin is sleepy. Yugy said I could put him in his bed of you're ok with it."

Jaebum smiled and said "go ahead baby. Remember to put some pillows on the floor in case he rolls out the bed."

Hyunjin nodded as Youngjae and Lucas followed him upstairs.

Mark said, "Felix hon you need to apologize to Jisung."

Felix pouted as Jackson said, "he's your best friend baby you gotta say sorry."

Felix looked down and said "sorry Jisung."

Jisung hugged Felix and looked at Jaebum who picked him up.

Jaehyun and Yugyeom came upstairs.

"daddy can I make dinner?"

Hyunjin said "oh can I help? Papa lets me help him and Youngjae."

Mark said "Youngjae can you supervise? Jae gets too focused on cooking and won't realize somebody's hurt."

Jaehyun whined "I apologized for letting Yugy burn himself daddy!"

Lucas asked softly " JaeJae can I super buys with you?"

Youngjae smiled "supervise Lucas. And can you sit quietly with me, so you don't disturb Jaehyun?"

Lucas grinned nodding his head.

Mark said "Jaebum can we keep Youngjae forever? I've never seen Lucas this quiet."

Lucas said "JaeJae doesn't like loud noises so as his best friend I stay quiet for him."

Felix said "JaeJae is firtteen how's he best friends with you? You're six!"

Youngjae chuckled "age doesn't matter in friendship Felix. Plus, Lucas is my little buddy I even held him when he was baby."

Lucas gasped "you did? Daddy why didn't you tell me?"

Jinyoung said "Lucas was the second baby JaeJae was old enough to hold. He was still a baby when Yugyeom and Jaehyun were born."

Hyunjin said "JaeJae held me and all the babies."

Lucas said, "you're older than me Hyunjinnie."

Jaehyun giggled "ok can I cook dinner now?"

Jackson asked, "do you need to cut anything?"

Youngjae said "I can cut for him or show him how to Uncle Jackson."

Mark pouted "our babies are growing up."

Jackson Mark Jinyoung and Jaebum all peaked into the kitchen occasionally, to check on the seven boys making dinner.

Jeongin yelled from the top of the stairs "Jinnie! Daddy! Papa!"

Hyunjin came out the kitchen "hey buddy. Wanna come sit with JaeJae and Lucas? We're making dinner."

Jeongin nodded but didn't move.

Hyunjin chuckled as he went to get his brother "you're gonna have to go downstairs at some point buddy."

Felix and Jisung were falling asleep at the table where they were supposed to be mixing cookie dough.

Youngjae said "Jaehyun will you be fine with these three while me and Yugy take those two to bed?"

Jaehyun hummed "Hyunjin can you sit with Lucas and show Jeongin how to mix the dough?"

Hyunjin nodded grabbing Lucas' hand waiting for Youngjae and Yugyeom to pick up the babies.

Jeongin giggled and waved at Lucas "hi."

Lucas smiled "hi. Have you made cookies before?"

Jeongin shook his head "daddy says I'm too little. JaeJae lets me pour stuff sometimes."

Yugyeom and Youngjae came back down as Hyunjin handed Lucas and Jeongin big wooden spoons.

Youngjae said "Lucas slow and steady. Jeongin just try your best. Jinnie can help if it's too hard."

Yugyeom asked "Jaehyun can I help with anything?"

"can you stir the pasta and check the bread?"

Yugyeom smiled doing what Jaehyun said.

Mark came in the kitchen "hey boys. Everything alright?"

Jaehyun said "yeah daddy. I think everything's almost done."

Lucas said, "daddy look I get to make cookies with Hyunjinnie and Jeongin."

Mark smiled "that's good baby. Be careful and try not to make a mess."

Once dinner was done Jaehyun Yugyeom and Youngjae helped Hyunjin and the babies cut out bake and frost the cookies.

Youngjae said "Lucas you can yell now."

Lucas smiled and screamed "dinners ready!" as loud as he could.

Hyunjin giggled "you're so tiny but so loud."

Jaehyun and Yugyeom made plates for the adults as Hyunjin helped Lucas and Jeongin set the table.

Jinyoung said "wow Jaehyun you did all this?"

Jeongin said "I made cookies with Lucas papa. Look how pretty they are!"

Jeongin and Lucas pulled Jinyoung towards the cookies grinning.

Jinyoung smiled "you boys did great."

Yugyeom asked "should I go get Felix and Jisung?"

Jaebum said "Jisung will freak out if Youngjae doesn't wake him up. JaeJae why don't you go with Yugy to get the babies."

Youngjae nodded as Lucas asked, "can I go JaeJae?"

Youngjae said "how about you pick a spot for us to sit Lucas. After dinner I'll take you Jinnie and the babies outside."

Lucas pouted but did as Youngjae said making sure the older boy was sitting between himself and Jeongin.

Jackson said, "dinner looks great Jae."

Jaehyun only nodded before bringing the food to the table so the adults could serve Lucas and the babies.

After dinner Youngjae took the little kids outside as promised.

Jaebum and Mark helped Jaehyun do the dishes while Jackson and Jinyoung wiped down the table and chairs the babies sat in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten yelled "boys come on we're gonna be late!"

Mark asked "do I have to go dad? I don't wanna be surrounded by babies."

Johnny kissed Ten "hey. The boys ready?"

Donghyuck said "uhh dad I think Jaemin broke his glasses."

Jaemin quickly said "no daddy I didn't."

Johnny chucked "just come down here sweetie. We're going to my good friends Jinyoung and Jaebum."

Jeno said "why now? Dad said the last time you saw them you only had Mark and Hyuckie."

Johnny nodded "that's true but we moved before you three came along. Hyuck you remember them, don't you?"

Donghyuck nodded "I remember Bummie and Jinnie. Is that them?"

Mark asked, "wait don't they have a son my age?"

Ten asked "where's Renjun? Did he not get out of bed?"

Renjun opened the front door "I've been out here for fifteen minutes. Are we leaving or not?"

Johnny tapped the side of his face by his eyes and Renjun said "yeah about that they're gone."

Ten said "Renjun did you burn your glasses again?"

Mark said "it was my fault. I wanted to see if they'd melt in a pot."

Jeno giggled "daddy said we could burn old glasses. Why would you burn the new ones you just got?"

Renjun said "because Mark said it wouldn't burn."

Donghyuck said "the real question is where were our fathers while Mark was burning his tenth pair of glasses?"

Jaemin softly said "daddy was helping me play basketball."

Jeno said "dad was sleeping. "

Johnny said "ok let's go. Mark you gotta stop burning and melting glasses."

Ten called Jinyoung "hey Jinyoung we're heading your way. You're at home, right?"

Jinyoung smiled "we're at Jackson and Mark's the boys wanted to stay the night. They live three houses down. Just go to mine I'll meet you."

Ten hummed "aright see you soon."

Johnny said, "what's the plan?"

Renjun sighed "oh my god can we just get the fucking car?"

Johnny said, "hey you're nine you don't cuss!"

Jaemin said "Mark gets to cuss Hyuckie too."

Ten said "Jaemin they're older than you."

Jeno asked "so we can cuss when we're twelve?"

Ten stammered "that's not what I said."

Mark said "you can cuss at twelve that's when me and Huck started. Just make sure you don't cuss in front of little kids or grandparents."

Johnny said, "alright everybody in the car before Renjun kills us all."

Renjun smiled at Johnny "I wouldn't kill you daddy."

Donghyuck and Mark got the younger boys situated in the backseat then sat in the middle row of the van.

The ride to Jinyoung's was loud and crazy as usual.

Johnny said, "oh look there's Jinyoung and awww that must be one of the twins."

Ten parked and everybody got out.

Donghyuck was the first to say hi. "I can't remember if you're Jinnie or Bummie but hi."

Jinyoung smiled "I'm Jinnie."

Jisung said "papa who's that?"

Jaemin said "hi little guy. I'm Jaemin. Those are my brothers Jeno Renjun Mark and Donghyuck."

Jisung asked "Uncle Mark?"

Jinyoung said "no baby not Uncle Mark. They just have to same name. Come on guys you can meet the rest of my kids and Jackson's as well."

Mark said, "you can call me Minhyung, so you won't get confused."

Jisung said "Minhyuk?"

Mark chucked "no Minhyung."

"Minhyung!"

They walked over to the Wang house.

Mark said "holy shit. How many kids are hear?"

Jinyoung said "eight. Kids hey come here."

Youngjae said "Uncle Johnny! Uncle Ten! Mark hey man!"

Lucas pulled on Youngjae's shirt "is it ok to yell now?"

Youngjae smiled "yeah we're outside Lucas."

Hyunjin and Jeongin stood with Yugyeom just looking at everyone.

Jaebum said "hey guys. Y'all know JaeJae. And met Jisung. There's our other two Hyunjin Jeongin come say hi."

Jeongin shook his head "no daddy."

Yugyeom said "hey me and Jae will go with you. Would you like that?"

Hyunjin said "it's ok Jeongin they're daddy and papa's friends. Like uncle Mark and Uncle Jackson."

Jaehyun said "hi I'm Jaehyun. Yugyeom's my twin. Lucas and Felix are our younger brothers."

Felix looked up at Donghyuck "I like your hair it's pretty."

Donghyuck said "it used to be purple. It faded though."

Lucas looked at Renjun "how come you don't have glasses?"

Jaehyun said "Lucas."

"what!? They all have glasses but him!"

Mark smiled "that's my fault. I melted them."

Lucas and Hyunjin gasped "you did what?"

Jaebum said "don't tell them Mark. You two are too small to burn or melt anything."

Lucas said, "but I melt ice cream all the time."

Renjun said "I like him daddy."

Youngjae said "well do you guys wanna play with us? We're out here because Lucas likes to yell."

Renjun said "how old are you guys? We're nine Hyuckie is twelve and Mark thirteen."

Lucas yelled "I'm six!!"

Felix held Donghyuck's hand "I'm five."

Yugyeom said "we're ten."

Hyunjin said "I'm eight and the twins are four."

Lucas looked around then grabbed Youngjae's hand "where's my daddy?"

"he's inside. You wanna go see him?"

Lucas nodded and waved shyly at Renjun.

Youngjae took Lucas inside to find Mark and Jackson.

Mark said "hi baby. Something wrong?"

Lucas smiled "no just wanted you."

Mark picked him up as Youngjae said "Johnny and Ten came with their kids. I think Felix really likes Donghyuck."

"I like Renjun daddy. And uncle Bummie said I'm too little to melt stuff but I melt ice cream and cheese all the time."

Mark smiled "you do baby. Why don't you go introduce to me the new kids?"

Lucas nodded as Mark went back outside "oh daddy he has the same name as you!"

"what he does? Who's Mark?"

"I am. I told the kids they can call me Minhyung though."

Lucas said "daddy that's Donghyuck Jeno Jaemin and Renjun. Hi Renjun. Their dads are Johnny and eleven, right?"

Ten smiled "close sweetie my names Ten."

Lucas giggled "I'm sorry. Renjun can you help me climb a tree?"

Jackson said "be careful Lucas. Hey Johnny. Ten."

Johnny nodded as Mark said "the kids are fine out here with Youngjae and Jaehyun. Do you want some wine?"

Jaemin said "daddy doesn't drink wine. He's addicted to coffee."

Jackson smiled at Jaemin "it's a good thing we have coffee then huh?"

Jaemin giggled as Ten said "Mark Hyuckie help Jaehyun and Youngjae with the smaller kids and don't cuss."

Lucas screamed gleefully as Renjun caught his small body when he jumped out of the tree.

Johnny sighed "Renjun baby no more of that. You guys could get hurt."

Lucas and Renjun pouted but nodded.

The adults went inside to drink more wine.

Jisung said "Minhyung wanna play?"

"play what buddy?"

"anything. I never get to play with the big kids."

Jeno smiled at Hyunjin and Jeongin "is he shy?"

Hyunjin shook his head "not really I'm just his favorite person. Jeongin say hi to Jeno."

Jeongin waved and mumbled "hi Jeno."

Jeno said "do you wanna play with me? Hyunjin can come too."

Jeongin nodded and wiggled down out of Hyunjin's arms.

The three boys started a game of tag witch all the other boys soon joined.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark said, "Johnny Ten I know we just met and everything, but their boys are staying the night do you think your boys would want too?"

Ten smiled "that's a nice offer Mark but our boys would eat you out of house and home."

Jackson chucked "food isn't a problem. We have more than enough."

Johnny looked at Ten then at Jinyoung who laughed.

"yes, Johnny you can stay too."

Mark "the boys were gonna sleep in the basement. You can sleep in the twins' room with Jin and Jb."

Ten asked "thirteen boys can sleep in your basement?"

Jaebum said "well Jisung will sleep on Youngjae's chest. Same with Jeongin and Hyunjin. Lucas will sleep next to JaeJae and Felix will sleep with Jaehyun and Yugyeom."

Johnny hummed "Hyuck and Mark sleep together all the time. Same with the other three. Babe it'll be fine."

Jackson said "ok I'll go get the boys. Babe Lucas is gonna scream will you get his squritle plushie?"

Mark smiled picking the plushie up off the floor.

Jackson ran outside coming back quickly with twelve unbothered boys and one very upset loud Lucas.

Jaebum cooed "Lucas baby what's wrong? I thought you were uncle Bummie's big boy now."

Lucas pouted at Jackson until he was put down. He took his squritle from Mark and hugged Jaebum's legs "I am a big boy. I just didn't wanna come inside."

Yugyeom said "it's alright Lucas. Tomorrow is Saturday. If you don't wake me up at five in the morning, I'll take you outside all day."

Lucas asked "really Yugy?!"

"yeah just don't wake me up until daddy says it's ok."

Mark said "Yugy I can only hold him off for an hour or two."

Yugyeom nodded "I know daddy. Ok babies who wants pajamas?"

Jaehyun looked at the Seo children "I think I have some pajamas you guys can fit. Youngjae will you help Yugy and the babies?"

Youngjae nodded holding Jisung and grabbing Lucas' hand "Hyunjin get Felix and Jeongin."

Felix said, "no I want Yugy!"

Yugyeom smiled and picked him up.

All thirteen boys went upstairs.

Johnny said "wow. Your kids are so mature."

Mark hummed "Jaehyun is very helpful. Even more so since Jackson told him he's fifteen minutes older than Yugyeom."

Ten said "you actually remembered that? I can't tell you who's the oldest or youngest out of our three."

Johnny said "Jeno Renjun Jaemin. Babe you were there when my sister gave birth."

Jackson asked, "oh they're actually brothers?"

Johnny nodded "my sister was fifteen and I offered to take the baby promising they'd never know she was their mother."

Ten laughed "to say we were surprised when three babies came out is an understatement."

Mark asked, "are Mark and Donghyuck brothers too?"

Ten said "yeah they had the same surrogate. Mark is mine biologically and Hyuckie is Johnny's."

Jaebum said "that's so cool. Youngjae has a different mom than Hyunjin and the twins."

Mark smiled "Jaehyun Yugyeom and Lucas are Jackson's. Felix is mine."

The thirteen boys all came running down the stairs "daddy daddy daddy can we watch Deadpool?"

Mark looked at Jackson "he's five years old Jackson."

"so Deadpool isn't any worse than Rick and Morty."

Donghyuck asked "could we just watch Rick and Morty than?"

Johnny smiled at his son "just go get settled in the basement we'll figure out what you're gonna watch."

Jinyoung asked "Jeongin Jisung did you two go potty?"

Hyunjin said "Jisung said he couldn't cuz he's not home. JaeJae's gonna try again before we actually go to sleep."

Jaemin looked at Mark and Jackson "excuse me. Is your basement scary?"

Mark said "oh honey no. It's like a big bedroom. There's a couple beds and fold out couches there's a TV a bathroom and even a mini fridge with juice."

Ten said "want me to come with you baby?"

"please daddy?"

Ten smiled "of course baby. Let's go check it out. If you have a bad dream wake up Mark or Hyuckie ok?"

Ten went downstairs with Jaemin and the other eleven boys Jisung stayed with Jinyoung.

Lucas asked "Youngjae?"

"yeah Lucas you can sleep with me and Jisung."

Felix whispered to Jaehyun "can I sleep with Donghyuck?"

Jaehyun smiled "ask him. You know you can always sleep with Yugyeom."

Felix shyly went over to Donghyuck and Mark "ummm Donghyuck?"

"call me Hyuckie. What's up Felix?"

"can I umm?"

Mark asked, "do you wanna sleep with me and Hyuckie?"

"yeah can I please?"

Donghyuck looked at Yugyeom "is he gonna be alright?"

Yugyeom nodded "Felix go potty before you lay down. He's a hugger and a crawler. If you wake up and can't find him, he's most likely hugging your legs."

Hyunjin helped Jaehyun get blankets and pillows while Yugyeom and Youngjae pulled out the fold out couches.

Once all the boys were settled Ten turned on Rick and Morty before heading back upstairs.

"I put on Rick and Morty. The babies look like they'll be sleep soon."

Jaebum and Jackson nodded.

Mark asked, "so Johnny what do you do?"

Johnny smiled "I'm a dance teacher. Ten is too actually we work together."

Ten nodded "all our boys dance. It's great exercise and it tires them out."

Jinyoung hummed "Hyunjin and Yugyeom really like dancing. Jeongin just likes watching them."

Johnny asked "what do you guys do? I know Jinyoung has his cooking classes."

Jaebum said "I'm the music teacher at the high school."

Jackson said, "I'm the gym teacher as well."

Mark said, "I work from home for my dad's company so I can watch the babies and Lisa's younger brother BamBam from time to time."

Jackson said, "don't say his name Yugyeom will sense it and come up here?"

Jinyoung said "they still haven't admitted they like each other?"

Jaebum said "Jeongin and Felix can see it. Why can't they?"

Mark smiled "Yugy is just shy leave him alone."

Johnny said, "that's cute how long have they liked each other?"

Jackson laughed "one day when they were seven Yugyeom told us that he didn't want BamBam to come around anymore because he made his stomach feel funny and made his heartbeat faster."

Mark smiled "we talked to him about what he was feeling, and he basically said he was in love with BamBam. He refuses to tell him because you can't love your best friend."

Jaebum said "he does know y'all were best friends, right? We were too."

Ten said "so were we. Falling in love with Johnny was the best thing I could've done."

Yugyeom came upstairs smiling at his phone "daddy?"

Mark smiled "let me guess you've been texting BamBam again?"

"can we go get him please. Lisa said its ok."

Jackson said "don't you think there's enough kids here Yugy? How about I get BamBam in the morning before Lisa goes to work."

Yugyeom pouted as Johnny cooed "Yugyeom do you like BamBam?"

"he's one of my best friends of course I like him."

Jinyoung said "do you sometimes wanna kiss him?"

Yugyeom cocked his head to the side "I kiss everybody. What are you talking ab- daddy papa did you tell them I have a crush on Bammie?"

Mark smiled "well you do baby."

"but he doesn't know that. Uncle Jinyoung can't keep secrets either he's gonna tell Bammie then I'll die."

Ten asked "does BamBam act like he likes you back?"

Jackson said "the boy spent four months allowance on Yugyeom's last birthday present. Even got something for Jae too."

Yugyeom whined "daddy make papa stop. I think he likes me Eleven."

"my name is Ten. And if you think he likes you ask him randomly how he feels about boys liking boys or how he feels about you having a crush."

Jaebum said "you could just have Jeongin or Lucas tell him. Jisung might even do it for you."

Yugyeom glared at Jaebum "you're worse than Jaehyun. At least Hyunjin had a good idea and he's eight."

Jinyoung hummed "and what was his idea?"

Yugyeom quickly said "I should dance for Bammie then have the boys drop a banner saying I like him."

Mark said, "we can help you so that if you want to baby."

Johnny said "why don't you take him on a date. If its ok with your dads, I'll be happy to take you somewhere."

Yugyeom looked at Johnny wide eyed "you'd really do that for me?"

"yeah. I'm sure your dads and uncles would embarrass you if they took you. My boys say I'm the least embarrassing dad they have."

Ten pouted "I'm sorry I baby our boys."

"Hyuckie and Mark are too old for you to help dress them baby. Jaemin and Jeno let you because they know it makes you happy. Renjun is twenty-seven and you know it."

Mark smiled at Jackson as he said "ok Yugy. Johnny can take you and BamBam on a date but only after you take Lucas outside like you promised."

Yugyeom hugged Jackson Mark and Johnny repeatedly saying thank you before running back to the basement to sleep with Jaehyun.

Ten asked "how are your twins so grown up?"

Jackson said "Jaehyun is pretty much dad number three. He took over helping Mark when we bought Lucas home. Yugyeom just loves to play with babies."

Mark kissed Jackson "I'm gonna go to bed it's my turn to get up with Lucas."

Johnny and Ten both said, "I can do it."

Mark said "thanks but it's ok. Lucas can be a bit bratty when he wakes up. I can't let you guys deal with that."

Ten giggled "wait till Hyuck and Renjun wake up. They're drama queens."

Jackson said "if you need anything just ask Jaebum and Jinyoung. It was really nice meeting you guys and your boys."

The six men went upstairs. Mark gave the other two couples extra blankets and pillows before going to bed with Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

As expected, Lucas was up at 5:30 gently slapping Mark's face "daddy wake up."

Mark smiled "morning baby. You hungry?"

Lucas nodded "can we make breakfast for everybody?"

Jackson mumbled "I'll help."

Lucas smiled and kissed them both "can I wear my Thor pajamas?"

Mark nodded "go get them I'll help you put em on."

Lucas ran to his room quietly.

Mark and Jackson got dressed as Lucas looked for his pajamas.

"baby you think we can cook enough food for 20 people?"

Mark said "between you and the boys I do that every day. Go get the kitchen ready while I help Lucas."

Lucas came in their room as Jackson was leaving "look daddy I did it myself."

Mark smiled "come here baby your shirt is backwards."

Lucas pouted "I thought I had it."

"you still did pretty good baby. Now let's go cook."

Mark carried Lucas to the kitchen and set him on the counter "be careful baby ok don't want you to fall off. Jackson, we have everything for waffles and pancakes, right?"

Lucas said, "we need more syrup."

Jackson smiled "did you drink the syrup again?"

Lucas pouted "no papa Jae helped me make maple cookies. We had to use the syrup cuz it didn't taste mapley enough."

Jackson chucked "ok I'll go grab some when I pick up BamBam. Can breakfast wait like an hour or so?"

Mark nodded "Lucas you want some fruit until breakfast?"

Lucas hummed "do we still have hairy potatoes?"

Jackson asked, "what are hairy potatoes?"

Mark laughed "kiwis. Lucas and Felix are convinced they're hairy potatoes."

Mark took Lucas off the counter "go watch cartoons I'll bring you kiwi in a little bit."

Lucas said "I'm a big boy daddy. You don't have to cut it in little tiny pieces ok?"

Mark ruffled Lucas' hair "ok I won't. Are big chunks ok with you?"

Lucas nodded "but not too big. Yugy said big boys can choke on big food too."

Jackson smiled "ok baby go watch tv make sure it isn't too loud. Was anybody else awake?"

Lucas said, "no I didn't see Felix but he's probably hugging Mark and Donghyuck's legs."

Lucas skipped happily out into the living room squealing softly when he realized SpongeBob was on.

Jackson kissed Mark as he peeled the kiwis for Lucas.

"can you stop kissing me so I can cut this for our son?"

Jackson kissed him again "but I like kissing you."

Jisung whined "where's daddy?"

Jackson picked him up "he still asleep. Why didn't you wake up JaeJae?"

"want daddy."

Mark hummed "how about some fruit and SpongeBob with me and Lucas? Sound good Ji?"

Jisung cocked his head to the side before asking "you have nanas?"

Mark smiled "yes I'll cut you some. Go watch tv with Lucas I'll be there soon."

Jackson took Jisung into the living room with Lucas "baby watch Jisung ok? Daddy's coming with the fruit."

Lucas smiled "ok papa. Hi Ji, did you have a bad dream?"

"no, I just wanted my daddy. Uncle Mark has nanas, so I'll stay with you."

Mark came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cut up fruit for both boys "here you go boys. Be careful. I'm gonna make coffee."

Jackson said, "I got it babe sit with the boys."

After a while Hyunjin came up stairs with Jeongin and the Seo children. Donghyuck holding a half sleep Felix.

Hyunjin softly said "morning uncle Mark. Ji why didn't you wake up me or JaeJae?"

"I wanted daddy."

Donghyuck asked "umm where's his room? He's still tired but he was hugging me, so I just carried him."

Lucas got off the couch "you can lay him here."

Renjun smiled at Lucas "well aren't you just the sweetest big brother."

Lucas giggled shyly "Yugy said I have to look after Felix like him and Jae look after us."

Jisung smiled "Minhyung you like nanas?"

Mark smiled "I like watermelon more."

Hyunjin said "don't you have watermelon uncle Mark?"

"yes, I do actually. Do you boys want some fruit?"

Jaemin leaned into Jeno "I'm sleepy Jeno."

Donghyuck finally got Felix to let go of him and lay on the couch.

"Jaemin you can go back downstairs if you want."

He mumbled "want Jeno."

Jeno hugged his brother "I got you Jaemin. It's alright Huck."

Jeongin whined "want Jeno too."

Hyunjin and Lucas looked at Jeongin in shock.

Donghyuck asked "are you two ok?"

Mark smiled at his nephews "Jeongin never wants anybody but Hyunjin. You must be very special Jeno."

Jackson came out of the kitchen with two plates full of fruit "I called Lisa. I'm gonna get BamBam now and grab the syrup on the way home."

Mark nodded as Lucas said "daddy the clock has an 8 first. Can I wake up Yugy now?"

Renjun said "I'll go with you Lucas.

Jisung pouted at Mark "Minhyung sit with me."

"ok little guy. What are you watching?"

Jeongin waved at Jeno and Jaemin.

Hyunjin said "bubba do you wanna sit with Jaemin and Jeno?"

Jeongin nodded.

Jeno smiled "come on then."

Jeongin kissed Hyunjin and went to Jeno and Jaemin.

Hyunjin pouted "what am I supposed to do now my baby left me for Jeno."

Jaemin smiled "you can sit with us too. Come on."

Hyunjin shyly cuddled up next to Jaemin as Johnny and Ten came downstairs.

Jaehyun came stomping up the basement stairs. Yugyeom Youngjae and Renjun following.

Mark asked "Yugy baby where's Lucas?"

Renjun laughed "he's on my legs he dared me to walk with him on my legs."

Ten said "Junnie be careful Lucas is still little."

Lucas said, "I'm a big boy Eleven."

The Seo children laughed as Johnny said, "Lucas his name is Ten."

"I'm sorry eleven is my favorite number that's why I keep saying it."

Renjun picked Lucas up and said "you ready to go outside? Yugyeom you look tired. Me and my brothers can take the babies outside."

Jaehyun gently shoved Yugyeom "I told you to go sleep. How long were you up texting Bam?"

Jisung pulled Mark's shirt "Minhyung can you help me with my shoes?"

"of course. Hyuck will you go grab mine?"

Jeno said "where are your shoes Jeongin?"

"with daddy. I lose my shoes a lot."

Hyunjin said "I'll go get them."

Jaemin whined "you're warm Hyunjin."

Johnny chuckled "Jaemin baby did you sleep alright?"

"yeah dad I slept fine. I'm just cold."

Felix woke up and looked around "how'd I get up here?"

Donghyuck came back upstairs with Mark's shoes "you wouldn't let go of me, so I just carried you up here."

Felix shyly said, "I'm sorry Hyuckie."

"hey, don't worry about it. It's totally fine."

Renjun said "Lucas do you need help with your shoes?"

"I'm a big boy Renjun watch me put them on all by myself."

Youngjae dramatically said "I've been replaced by Renjun. What has the world come too?"

Lucas frowned "are you mad at me JaeJae?"

"no Lucas. It's ok to have more than one friend."

Lucas hugged Youngjae's legs "you're my only bestest friend I love you."

"I love you too Lucas. Go show Renjun you're a big boy."

The babies got their shoes and jackets on.

Hyunjin smiled "you gonna play with Jeno Jeongin?"

"wanna play with you too Jinnie."

Donghyuck picked up Felix as Renjun picked up Lucas.

Jaemin smiled and grabbed Hyunjin's hand "let's go!"

Mark picked up Jisung as he screamed happily "Minhyung! Minhyung!"

The front door opened a tiny boy with pink hair yelled "Gyeomie where are you?"

Johnny winked at Yugyeom "he's a cutie Yugyeom."

Yugyeom whined "Johnny you said you wouldn't embarrass me. Hi Bammie."

Lucas screamed "BamBam we have new friends. His name is Ten and that's Johnny."

Felix said "Hyuckie can we go outside now?"

Jaehyun said "BamBam this is Mark Donghyuck Jeno Renjun and Jaemin. Johnny and Ten are their dads. Everybody that's BamBam."

Youngjae laughed "ok babies ready to go outside and play."

Youngjae Jaehyun and the Seo children took the babies outside leaving Yugyeom and BamBam alone with Mark Jackson Johnny and Ten.

BamBam pouted "Gyeomie why haven't you hugged me yet?"

Ten and Johnny cooed as Yugyeom hugged BamBam tightly "sorry Bammie I'm not totally alive right now."

BamBam looked at Mark and Jackson "can we go cuddle and watch movies in the basement?"

Yugyeom asked "the babies are fine right?"

Mark smiled "relax baby there's four big kids out there it's fine. Bammie you know the rules no scary movies."

BamBam and Yugyeom whined as Johnny said, "one scary movie won't hurt Mark."

Jackson laughed "it will actually. We let them watch a scary movie for BamBam's birthday last year and they both slept with us for two months."

Mark smiled fondly "BamBam refused to go home because I quote the demons were waiting for him."

BamBam said "I was right too. Lisa said our house is haunted."

Yugyeom grabbed his hand "Bammie me and Jaehyun already told you demons and ghost are different but sometimes neither of them wanna hurt you."

Ten said "oh my god. Babe they're so cute. I can't wait for our boys to have partners."

Yugyeom looked at Ten "Hyuckie said he had a boyfriend Mark too. Renjun and Jeno like some twin girls they know and Jaemin likes being with Jeno and Renjun."

Jackson said, "you got all that from sleeping with them?"

Yugyeom giggled "Lucas Hyunjin and Felix did actually. Lucas had asked because Renjun is just so awesome he had to have a girlfriend."

Johnny said "I knew about Hyuckie and Mark's boyfriends. Taeil and Taeyong babe you know them."

Ten looked up at Johnny "Taeyong was Mark's 'boyfriend' right?"

Johnny nodded "oh hey Yugyeom I'm ready whenever you are."

Yugyeom shyly said "thanks Johnny." As he pulled BamBam into the basement.

Mark Jackson Johnny and Ten made breakfast for all 14 boys while getting to know each other better.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugyeom and BamBam were cuddled together watching a scary movie when Jaehyun had come down "hey guys breakfast is done. Want me to bring it down here?"

Yugyeom hushed him "go away Jae this is scary."

Jaehyun hummed "daddy said you can't watch scary movies Yugy."

BamBam whined "it was my idea Jaehyunie. Don't get mad at Gyeomie."

"I won't. Yugy you can sleep with me if you get scared. Papas gonna come down here if you two don't eat?"

Yugyeom smiled at BamBam "give us ten minutes."

Jaehyun nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Renjun glared at Ten "but I don't wanna go home. I wanna play with Lucas."

Johnny said "Junnie baby we live like twenty minutes away you can see Lucas whenever, but we have to go home."

Lucas hugged Renjun's waist "maybe you'll go to my school. We can play together there."

Felix looked at Donghyuck "I really like you."

Donghyuck grinned "I like you too Felix. You're a cool little dude."

Yugyeom and BamBam came upstairs as the Seo children were getting their shoes back on.

"are you guys going home?"

Renjun said "I don't want too but yeah dad said we have to go home."

Johnny said "don't worry Yugy I can still take you somewhere if you want. Just have Jinyoung call me."

Yugyeom nodded shyly ignoring BamBam staring at him questioningly.

Jisung Felix Jeongin and Lucas hugged Mark Donghyuck Jeno and Renjun's legs.

Hyunjin hugged Jaemin "if you go to our school maybe we'll be in the same class."

Jaemin said "that'd be awesome. See you later Hyunjinnie."

The Seo children kissed the baby's foreheads before leaving.

Surprisingly, Lucas didn't scream when Renjun left he only pouted and clung to Youngjae.

Jaehyun said "ok what do you guys wanna do today?"

Jeongin asked "can we make cookies?"

Youngjae said "later bud we just ate pancakes."

Lucas said, "let's watch a movie or build a fort."

Felix pulled BamBam into the kitchen "are you Yugyeom's boyfriend?"

BamBam smiled "no I'm not. Why do you ask?"

Felix looked up at BamBam "because you two act like daddy and papa."

Yugyeom came in the kitchen "Felix what are you?"

Felix ran away before Yugyeom could finish the question.

BamBam smiled at Yugyeom "Gyeomie do you think we act like your dads?"

"my dad's? What are you talking about?'

Hyunjin giggled "you love him."

Lucas said, "with your whole butt."

Yugyeom screamed "daddy! Papa!"

Jackson came in the kitchen "what's wrong Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom looked up at Jackson with teary eyes "keep the babies away from me for a while please."

Jackson and BamBam watched as Yugyeom ran to his room.

BamBam said "Felix asked if I was his boyfriend because we act like you guys. Then Hyunjin and Lucas said Gyeomie loves me with his whole butt. Whatever that means."

Jackson smiled at BamBam "they were just tryna help him talk to you."

Lucas looked at Youngjae "will you help me write something for Yugyeom?"

"you wanna apologize for embarrassing him?"

Lucas nodded "I can't spell that good, so I need your help."

Youngjae smiled and nodded as his dads came downstairs.

Jisung yelled "daddy!"

Jaebum smiled "hi baby. Youngjae what's wrong with Yugyeom?"

Lucas Felix and Hyunjin said "we did it."

Jinyoung looked at BamBam "I'm guessing they were talking about you."

BamBam smiled "yeah. I'm gonna go talk to Yugyeom."

Hyunjin looked at Jaehyun "is there any cookies left? Or can you help me a chocolate shake?"

Jaehyun looked at Jackson who nodded.

Youngjae was sat at the kitchen table Lucas in his lap listing off things that made Yugyeom an awesome big brother.

Jaehyun was standing next to Hyunjin who was sitting on the counter mixing the chocolate shake.

Felix was pouting at Jackson until Mark said "come here Felix. Wanna go get Yugyeom's favorite snacks with me?"

Felix nodded happily then went to the kitchen "Xuxi Hyunjinnie can you wait till I come back to pologize to Yugy?"

Hyunjin and Lucas nodded.

Jackson sat on the couch with Jaebum and Jinyoung. Both men had Jisung laying their laps.

Jisung asked "daddy are we gonna see Minhyung again?"

Jaebum nodded "yeah Johnny and Ten can bring the boys over whenever."

Jisung smiled triumphantly "good. Good."

Jeongin pulled on Jaehyun's pants "can I sit on you?"

Jaehyun smiled "on my shoulders? You wanna see what Hyunjin's doing?"

Jeongin nodded as Jaehyun put him on his shoulders holding onto his legs so he didn't fall.

Lucas read his paper out loud then said "thanks Youngjae."

Hyunjin said "Jeongin wanna pick a pretty cup for Yugyeom?"

Jaehyun turned around to the cabinet where they kept the cups "be careful Jeongin. Pick whatever cup you like."

Jeongin picked a big batman mug "I think Yugy likes this."

Jaehyun took the mug "here get on the counter with Hyunjin you can help him pour."

Lucas yelled "papa is daddy and Felix back!?"

Jackson chucked "yeah baby they're coming in now."

Mark and Felix came in the kitchen.

Felix sighed heavily "can we pologize now? This bag is heavy."

Jaehyun smiled at the three boys "make sure you knock first and be nice. Yugyeom is very sensitive."

Lucas Hyunjin and Felix went to Jaehyun and Yugyeom's shared bedroom.

Hyunjin being the oldest of the three knocked "Yugyeom can we come in really quick?"

BamBam opened the door "hi guys."

Lucas said "umm I didn't think it'd hurt you by saying you loved BamBam but here. Youngjae helped me write this."

He put his letter on the bed next to Yugyeom.

Felix dropped the bag of snacks on the bed "I'm sorry I asked BamBam if he was your boyfriend."

Hyunjin set the shake on the table in between the two beds "you're my best friend I should've known that was wrong. I'm sorry Yugy."

Yugyeom nodded "thanks guys I accept your apologies. Can you go back downstairs me and Bammie still have a lot to talk about."

Felix pouted "you're not mad right?"

Yugyeom kissed Felix's forehead "no I'm not. I promise I'm not. When we're done talk you guys can come back and we'll watch a movie. Ok sound good?"

Felix nodded and skipped out the room with Hyunjin and Lucas following him.

BamBam said "so Gyeomie were the boys telling the truth?"

Yugyeom shyly mumbled "yeah I like you Bammie."

"I like you to you big dummy."

Yugyeom looked at BamBam "you do?"

Jaehyun said "just kiss and come downstairs before Felix and Lucas think you hate them."

Yugyeom quickly kissed BamBam and ran out of his room.

"oh my god! Daddy! Papa! Uncle Bummie! Uncle Jinnie! Oh my god!"

Mark grabbed Yugyeom while he was running around the living room "Yugy baby stop yelling what happened?"

Yugyeom smiled up at Mark "I kissed BamBam!"

Jackson cooed "awww baby boy had his first kiss."

Jaebum said "how'd BamBam react?"

Jaehyun laughed "he doesn't know. He ran away after he kissed him."

Jinyoung said "why'd you run?"

BamBam came downstairs blushing "Yugyeom?"

Jaehyun said "oh damn he called you Yugyeom. Hey babies let's go outside."

Youngjae and Jaehyun took the five youngest boys outside leaving Yugyeom and BamBam with their parents.

"ye-yeah Bammie?"

"two things. One thank you for being my first kiss. Two please be my boyfriend?"

Mark squealed loudly as Yugyeom said "really you wanna be my boyfriend? Wait. Daddy can I even have a boyfriend?"

Mark hummed "you're almost eleven I don't see why not."

Jackson said, "can I be the one who tells Lisa?"

Jinyoung asked "should I call Johnny?"

"Bammie wanna go on a date with me?"

BamBam smiled "yes Gyeomie I do."

Jinyoung smiled and called Johnny in the kitchen.

Jackson screamed "my baby's going on his first date with his first crush!"

Yugyeom said "daddy make him stop."

Jaebum smiled "I'm proud of you Yugyeom. I hope you two have fun on your date."

Jinyoung said "Johnny's on his way Yugy."

Youngjae said "is it bad that he got a date before I did?"

Hyunjin said "do you even talk to girls or boys to get a date? You literally hate everyone except us?"

Youngjae muttered "I don't hate Mark."

Lucas screamed "oh my god! You like Johnny's son!"

Jaebum looked at his oldest son "Youngjae?"

"what dad? He's cute I mean he's always been cute, but he got cuter. Leave me alone."

Felix said "uncle Jinnie have Mark come over so Youngjae can kiss him."

Jackson said, "Felix stop it."

Youngjae smiled "I wouldn't mind seeing Mark again. We didn't get to talk a lot. Jisung's totally in love with him."

Jisung pouted "Minhyung is nice. Shut up Youngjae."

Jaebum said "it's alright baby. No need to pout."

Jeongin said "papa Jeno."

Jinyoung nodded "yeah I know honey you like Jeno."

Lucas screamed "Johnny's here! Johnny's here!"

Youngjae said "Lucas stop yelling buddy."

Lucas apologized as he opened the door for Johnny "hey Johnny does Mark have a phone?"

"all the boys do. Why'd you ask Lucas?"

Lucas smiled at Youngjae "can I please have Mark's number. I don't have a phone though so put it in Youngjae's."

Jaebum and Jackson laughed when they realized what Lucas was doing.

Johnny looked at Youngjae "let me see your phone Youngjae. Yugyeom are you and BamBam ready?"

Yugyeom looked at BamBam who nodded.

Mark said "you know the rules Yugy. Have a great time. Thanks for doing this Johnny."

Johnny finished putting Mark's number in Youngjae's phone "no problem Mark. Come on boys. Do you know where you wanna go?"

Lucas squealed "text him Youngjae! Text him!"

Johnny and the two ten-year old's left.

Jaehyun said "ok kids lets go watch a movie in the basement we can make snacks if you want."

Jackson asked "Jaehyunie you wanna take a break maybe do something with me or dad?"

Jaehyun shook his head "it's ok papa. I like spending time with the babies. It's fun. Jisung are you coming?"

"no staying with daddy."

Jaehyun and Youngjae took the younger boys' downstairs to watch movies and eat sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really fun writing this. The next chapter is gonna focus on the Suh family. Also we'll see where Youngjae's crush on Mark goes.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark smiled at his phone texting Youngjae back.

Donghyuck kicked him "who's got you all cheesy?"

"umm dad gave Youngjae my number. He umm he likes me."

Donghyuck asked "hasn't he always liked you. Remember he used to give his snacks when Mark used to watch us?"

"we were babies Hyuck. Oh my god he just asked me on a date. What the fuck Hyuck? What do I say?"

Donghyuck laughed as Jeno said "say yes idiot. You know you like him."

Jaemin giggled "daddy Mark has a boyfriend!"

Mark said, "shut up Jaemin it's just one date."

Ten said "who's the lucky guy?"

Mark smiled at Ten "Youngjae. Lucas asked dad for my number which is super cute cuz he's six and doesn't have a phone."

Renjun said "Lucas is very smart. He probably noticed how Youngjae was looking at you. He even knew that Yugyeom is in love with his best friend."

Ten said "Mark you like boys?"

"I like Youngjae."

Jaemin mumbled "Hyunjin is cute."

Jeno and Renjun both agreed smiling like idiots.

Donghyuck said "so it's obvious you're gonna need my help choosing what you're gonna wear."

"shut up Hyuck. I'm not even sure what we're doing yet. Wait is it even ok if I go on a date with him?"

Renjun said "well you both have gay dads. You're both 13 and I'm pretty sure daddy doesn't care. Besides dad is taking Yugyeom on a date with BamBam."

Jaemin said "just have fun don't take the date too seriously like you always do."

Donghyuck laughed "should I be worried you're asking our nine-year-old brothers for dating advice? Daddy help your son."

Ten gently pushed Donghyuck "hush Hyuck. Jaemin and Renjun are right. Just have fun enjoy the time you spend with Youngjae."

Mark smiled "I'm gonna die he just called me cute and Markie. What the fuck? What the fuck?"

Jaemin said "how are you the oldest yet the dumbest when it comes to boys?"

Ten laughed "Jaemin baby leave Mark alone. Mark you're allowed to go on a date with Youngjae. He's good kid."

Renjun snatched Mark's phone and read Youngjae's text out loud "I've always liked you Markie. Why do you think I gave you...? Hey, I was reading that!"

Donghyuck took Mark's phone from Renjun "stop being a dick. Oh, he texted again. Awww he's so sweet."

Mark blushed as he read the text over Donghyuck's shoulder "Hyuck you have to help me. I can't I don't know how to talk to boys."

Jaemin said "you live with six other guys and you don't know how to talk to boys?"

Donghyuck said "so next time we see Hyunjin are you three gonna tell him he's cute? No so shut up and let Mark freak out about his first date."

Ten smiled "Hyuck you're a sweet brother. I'm gonna go start dinner you help Mark with his boy problem. Jeno Minnie Junnie leave Mark alone. You'll go through this someday with a boy or a girl and I'm sure Mark and Hyuckie will be there to help you."

Jaemin said "we already know how to talk to boys and girls daddy."

Renjun said "as friends daddy means like dating and shit."

Ten warningly said "Renjun."

"sorry."

Donghyuck pulled Mark to their room "ok so ask if you can call him. Then we can figure out what you'll be doing, and I can find the perfect outfit to you."

Mark called Youngjae on speaker "hi Youngjae. You're on speaker it's just me and Hyuck."

"hi Markie. Hey Hyuck Mark needs your help, doesn't he?"

Donghyuck laughed "I'm just being a good brother."

Mark whined "hey."

"oh, sorry Markie I ummm."

They heard a tiny voice say "hi Minhyung I miss you."

Mark smiled "hi. I miss you too Jisung."

"are you JaeJae's boyfriend?"

"no Jisung not yet. Can I talk to him now?"

"oh yeah see ya later Minhyung."

Youngjae laughed "sorry he heard your name and he had to talk to you. You're his favorite."

Donghyuck asked "hey Youngjae what are you guys gonna do on your date?"

"ummm I don't know maybe just go for a walk then get some food. There's also a small chance Lucas will be with me. I'm not sure."

Mark said, "if Lucas comes, I could bring Renjun to keep the little guy occupied."

Donghyuck said "ok you can take him off speaker I know what you're gonna wear."

Mark took Youngjae off speaker they talked for a long time while Donghyuck was finding the perfect outfit for his older brother to wear.

Mark had fallen asleep after two hours of talking to Youngjae.

Donghyuck gently took Mark's phone "Youngjae? You still there?"

Youngjae sleepily said "yeah Hyuck. Is is Mark asleep?"

Donghyuck smiled as he covered his brother with a blanket "yeah he's been asleep for like twenty minutes now. I'll have him call or text you when he wakes up."

"thanks, Hyuck. Goodnight."

"sleep well Youngjae."

Johnny knocked on Donghyuck's door "Hyuckie come, downstairs, would you?"

Donghyuck gently took off Mark's glasses setting them on his side of the nightstand in between their beds then went downstairs.

"what's up dad?"

"Jaemin said you were helping Mark get ready for a date?"

"I just picked his outfit. Daddy already said he could go. I'm sorry. "

Johnny smiled at his son "don't be. You were very sweet to help him. But what about you? You do everything with Mark."

Donghyuck sat on Johnny and cuddled up to him "I know but you didn't see how nervous and flustered he got when Youngjae called him cute or Markie."

Johnny kissed Hyuck's forehead "I'm proud of you baby. We'll have a father son day. Just me and you when Mark goes on his date."

Donghyuck was quiet for a while then he softly asked, "are you and daddy my real dads?"

Johnny hummed "I'm your dad. Ten is Mark's dad."

"what about the triplets."

Ten sat next to them "we adopted them from a lovely young women who couldn't take care of them. We don't know who their birth dad but they're our boys just as much as you and Mark."

Donghyuck nodded "but if we have different dads are we even really brothers?"

Johnny said "yes Hyuckie you are. You and Mark have the same birth mom. You share the same blood but you're just a little cooler than Mark cuz you're my son."

Donghyuck hit Johnny's chest gently "hey Mark's the coolest big brother. I love you dad. You too daddy."

They both kissed his cheeks "we love you more baby."

Ten hummed "it's getting late why don't you go on up to bed. Remember to take off your glasses."

"can I stay up late with you guys? We haven't stared school yet."

Johnny looked Ten who shrugged "wanna watch a scary movie?"

"daddy doesn't like scary movies. Let's watch the wiz."

Ten smiled "you just wanna see Michael Jackson."

After a while Donghyuck asked "why'd we move away from uncle Kun and his kids?'

Johnny smiled "daddy got a better job offer. Do you miss the boys?"

"just Xiaojun. Hendry was nice too."

Ten asked "what about Sicheng and Yangyang?"

Donghyuck laughed "daddy Sicheng is seventeen and he was always with Yuta. Yangyang hung out with the triplets."

Ten hummed "I thought you liked Yuta."

"I did but he stole my favorite cousin. So, I hung out with Xiaojun Hendry and Mark."

Renjun came downstairs "Hyuckie?"

"what's wrong Junnie?"

"bad dream. Oh, hi daddy dad."

Hyuck slid off Johnny and opened his arms for his younger brother to come hug him.

"was it demons or the vampires again?"

Renjun sat on Donghyuck hugging him tightly "demons got dad again. We tried to stop daddy, but he went after the demons to get dad. Something happens to Minnie Jeno and Mark too. Then you disappeared and I was all alone with the demons."

Ten opened his mouth to talk but Donghyuck beat him too it.

"Junnie remember what I told you? It's your dream you can control it. Plus, dad wouldn't let some stupid demons take him away from us and daddy. Right dad?"

Johnny said "that's right Hyuck. Junnie baby how long have you been having these nightmares?"

"I don't know since I was six maybe. Hyuckie and Mark help me a lot. I never told Jaemin or Jeno."

Ten asked "why didn't you tell us baby?"

"Sicheng said I was a big boy and I always thought big boys didn't need their daddies to save them from demons."

Johnny said "sweetie we're your dads. We'd save you from anything no matter how old you are. Sicheng helped you too?"

"yeah that's why I was sad we had to move. Hyuckie can I sleep with you and Mark?"

"we're watching a movie but sure Junnie. You can go lay down now I'll be up soon."

Renjun nodded kissed his dads and went to Donghyuck and Mark's shared room.

Ten smiled "Hyuckie I'm proud of you baby."

Johnny said, "yeah you're such a caring brother always looking out for the triplets and Mark."

Donghyuck said "don't tell them I actually care about them. They'll never let me live it down."

Ten and Johnny chuckled as Donghyuck went up to his room.

Donghyuck and Renjun woke up to Mark shaking them "Hyuckie you didn't pick shoes. Junnie I need you to get ready to go please."

Renjun rubbed his eyes "the fuck? I'm not going on a date with you."

Donghyuck laughed "Lucas is coming Mark needs you to occupy him. I'll give you some money for food and shit."

Renjun groaned "it's like 7 am what the fuck Mark?"

"leave me alone I'm nervous and you take ninety years to get ready. Hyuck shoes?"

"go get dressed Junnie. Wear your vans dude. It's not as hard as you're making it. Do I need to come supervise your date, so you don't do or say something stupid?"

Mark laughed "no Renjun will do that. Thanks for all the help though."

Renjun got out of Donghyuck's bed "fuck you Mark."

"shut up you get to see Lucas and spend Hyuck's money."

It was noon by the time Renjun, and Mark were ready to go.

"hey dad can you take me and Junnie to Jackson and Mark's please?"

Johnny asked, "why are you taking Renjun?"

Renjun smiled "he needs me to occupy Lucas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is Youngjae and Mark's date and most likely a lot of craziness from Lucas and Renjun


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny dropped the two boys off waving at Youngjae and a very excited Lucas as he left.

Lucas scrambled to Renjun "oh my god hi I missed you man."

Renjun giggled "I was gone for one day Lucas."

"I'm six. That's like a hundred years for me."

Jackson said "Xuxi listen to Youngjae and Mark ok? Do you have your money daddy gave you?"

Lucas nodded "I will, and I do bye papa."

Renjun kicked Mark "c'mon man stop gawking at him and let's walk."

Lucas giggled "he's in love Junnie."

Youngjae laughed "come on Lucas hold my hand or Renjun's."

Lucas asked, "can I hold both?"

Mark smiled "oh my god Lucas you are adorable man."

Renjun and Youngjae held Lucas' hands as they walked.

Mark shyly looked at Youngjae blushing when Renjun and Lucas screamed "awww cute."

Youngjae smiled "there's a park across the street. Wanna go there? Lucas can play until he's hungry."

Lucas beamed "come on Renjun let's do the monkey bars!"

Youngjae yelled "be careful!" As the two younger boys ran off.

Mark laid down on the uncomfortable bench with his head in Youngjae's lap.

"so, you really like me? Hyuck said you do."

Youngjae nodded "you didn't notice? I was always a little nicer to you than I was to him."

Mark smiled "dude we were babies."

"true but... Hey Lucas get down from there! I knew I liked you. I was really sad when you moved."

Mark hummed "I was too. My dads said I cried a lot and wouldn't do anything unless my uncle Kun was over."

Youngjae was quiet for a while. He ran his fingers through Mark's hair as he spoke "do you em do you like me too?"

Mark giggled "we're literally on a date Youngjae."

"ok but still do you like me?"

"yes, Youngjae I like you a lot. I'd kiss you if I didn't think Lucas and Renjun would freak out."

Renjun and Lucas came running to Mark and Youngjae.

"Junnie are you guys ok?"

Renjun said "he fell, and I freaked."

Youngjae pulled Lucas into his lap "you good Xuxi?"

"my foot hurts but I sat it on so that's why."

Mark asked, "does it hurt to move it?"

Lucas shook his head "it just stings I think I'm fine."

Renjun said "I'm sorry Youngjae I didn't think he'd get hurt."

Mark said "Junnie calm down. Tell us what happened."

"he fell off the wobble bridge."

Youngjae hung up his phone "I called my dad. He said we should take Lucas home just to make sure he's not too hurt."

Lucas whined "I wanna stay with Junnie!"

Mark smiled "we're going with you and if you are hurt, we can just order some food and eat at your house."

Lucas smiled "can you carry me Youngjae?"

"sure. Mark help him get on my back. Hey Renjun, don't beat yourself up over this. Lucas is clumsy and hurts himself a lot."

Mark put Lucas on Youngjae's back then wrapped his arm around Renjun's shoulders "it's alright Junnie."

Lucas yelled "I'm fine Renjun!"

Once they got back to the Wang house Lucas was half asleep and Renjun was on the verge of tears.

Jackson and Jaebum where outside waiting for the boys.

Jackson asked "Xuxi? Hey Xuxi baby what happened?"

Lucas smiled "I was playing with Renjun and fell off the wobble bridge. My foot hurts but I'm fine."

Jaebum looked at Renjun "hey no need to cry. I'm sure Lucas is fine."

Renjun sobbed as he talked "but I promised to keep him safe."

Mark hugged his brother "Jun he's six things like this happen."

Jackson took of Lucas' shoe and looked at his foot putting pressure in random places "does this hurt?"

"no, I told you I'm fine papa. I'm a big boy."

Youngjae said "big boys can still get hurt Lucas. Are you sure you're fine?"

Lucas pouted "yeah but I can stay home so I don't ruin your date."

Mark said "hey remember what I said at the park? We can order food and watch movies. You can't possibly ruin this date Lucas."

Renjun mumbled "Lucas are you really ok?"

Lucas slid down from Youngjae's back "yeah I'm fine. Wanna see my candy stash?"

Jackson said, "you told us you through all your candy out."

"Papa I'm six. Why did you believe me?"

Jaebum chuckled "he's got a point Jackson."

A small head of blonde hair rushed towards Mark "Minhyung!!!!"

Mark smiled and picked Jisung up "hey little guy. You miss me?"

Renjun said "I'm sorry Jackson."

"it's ok Renjun. You did the right thing by telling Youngjae and Mark. But stop crying Lucas is a strong kid it'll take more than falling off the wobble bridge to bring him down."

Youngjae Mark Renjun Lucas and Jisung went down to the basement.

Lucas screamed gleefully when he saw Yugyeom and BamBam cuddled on one of the beds.

Yugyeom said "hey Xuxi. Is your date over already Youngjae?"

"no Lucas hurt his foot, so we came back. We're gonna order food and watch movies. You can join us if you want."

BamBam said "oooh a double date? Triple date?"

Renjun looked at Lucas and laughed "double date BamBam. We're too young to date."

Lucas said, "I have a girlfriend and there's this really cute boy in my gym class."

The five older boys looked at Lucas.

Jisung giggled "I saw Lucas kiss the cute boy."

Yugyeom asked "does daddy know you're kissing people?"

Lucas huffed "I kiss everybody's cheek. Ewww did you think I was kissing like daddy and papa?"

Yugyeom smiled "of course not Xuxi I know you're still a baby."

Lucas pouted "I am not. Renjun tell him I'm not a baby!"

Renjun hugged Lucas "you're a big boy Lucas I promise."

Mark Youngjae and Jisung sat on a couch.

Renjun laid on the floor while Lucas climbed in bed with Yugyeom and BamBam.

They watched a couple kid movies before Jisung, and Lucas fell asleep.

Renjun looked at Mark with puppy dog eyes "please can we watch something scary?"

Mark smiled "nothing super scary. I know you had a bad dream last night."

Yugyeom said "you're a sweet brother Mark."

Renjun said "it was about demons taking dad. So, no demons and I'll be fine."

BamBam asked "demons?"

"uh huh. I have really fucked up dreams. Bad shit happens to my dad's and brothers. I don't like it."

Mark said "it's ok Junnie. Me and Hyuckie will help you as long as you need us to."

Youngjae kissed Mark's forehead "you're so sweet Markie."

Mark gasped softly and covered his face.

Yugyeom giggled "awww cute. Mark's shy."

Renjun smiled "he'll die when they kiss for real."

BamBam said "you are too Gyeomie. You kissed me and ran to your dads before I could react."

Renjun quietly asked "have any of you kissed a girl?"

Youngjae said "I have. It was ok but as far as I know I like kissing boys better."

BamBam giggled "Yugyeom kissed a girl at school. Jennie, I think was her name."

Yugyeom shoved BamBam "I didn't kiss Jennie. I helped Rose kiss her. You were my first kiss."

Mark leaned over and kissed Youngjae "kissing boys is nice."

Renjun giggled "awww Mark had his first kiss."

Mark whined "shut up Junnie. God Hyuck wouldn't be so mean to."

Felix slowly came downstairs "Yugy?"

Yugyeom asked "what's up Felix?"

"I'm bored and Jaehyun is doing something with daddy."

BamBam smiled "we're gonna watch a scary movie. Wanna lay with us?"

Felix flopped on BamBam accidently whacking Lucas in the face waking the slightly older boy.

"oh, sorry Xuxi."

Lucas groaned and said "did Renjun go home."

Yugyeom rubbed his back "no he's on the floor. We're gonna watch a scary movie."

Lucas mumbled "back to sleep."

Yugyeom nodded as Renjun finally picked a scary movie that didn't have demons.

Jackson came down to check on the boys "hey anybody hungry?"

Lucas mumbled "food?"

Yugyeom smiled "yeah we could eat? Is daddy cooking?"

Jackson said "no. We can order take out if you want"

Felix said "pizza?"

Lucas mumbled "chicken."

Jackson smiled "you boys ok with pizza and chicken?"

The older boys nodded.

Felix said, "Bam are you Yugy's boyfriend now?"

BamBam smiled at him "yeah I think I am Felix."

Yugyeom kissed Felix's forehead "you seem excited Lix."

"I am. You have a boyfriend now you can be like daddy and papa. Jaehyunie needs a boyfriend or girlfriend too."

Jisung woke up whining "where's daddy? Hyunjin?"

Mark said "hey Jisung it's ok. Your daddy and Hyunjin are upstairs. I'll take you to them if you want."

Jisung clung to Mark and nodded.

Youngjae smiled "you're ok Jisungie."

Mark took Jisung upstairs "uhh Jinyoung Jaebum Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin said "kitchen."

Mark went to the kitchen "Jisung look it's Hyunjin. He just woke up asking for you or your dads."

Hyunjin took Jisung from Mark "are you hungry buddy?"

Mark said, "Jackson's ordering pizza and chicken."

Hyunjin nodded "ok. We can go find daddy if you want."

Jaehyun looked up from his homework "Mark when did you get here? Is Hyuck with you?"

Mark shook his head "been here for a few hours. Lucas hurt his foot during my date with Youngjae. No Hyuckie isn't here. I can give you his number if you want."

Jaehyun shyly looked away ears turning red as he mumbled "yeah please."

Mark asked, "do you like Hyuckie?"

"he's really nice and Felix adores him already."

"uh huh but what about you Jaehyun?"

"he's cute but I don't know what that means."

Mark chuckled and gave Jaehyun Donghyuck's number.

Donghyuck called Mark "what the fuck Mark Seo?!"

Mark chuckled "Jaehyun text you that fast?"

"why did you give him my number? You didn't even fucking tell me."

"he thinks you're cute he doesn't know what it means though. Just talk to him Hyuckie."

Donghyuck sighed "I'm punching you when you get home."

Mark laughed "you can punch me twice if talking to Jaehyun is that bad."

Donghyuck hung up as mark flopped back down next to Youngjae.

Yugyeom asked "what's got Jaehyun so giggly up there?"

"he asked for Hyuck's number."

BamBam's phone rang "what's up Lisa? Yeah ok I'm coming now."

Yugyeom pouted "Bammie?"

BamBam smiled "I'll see you at school. Lisa wants me home soon. Bye guys text me Gyeomie."

Mark looked up from his phone "Junnie dads coming to get us as well."

Lucas whined "Renjun don't go."

Felix said, "can you tell Hyuck I said hi?"

"of course, we will. Ask Jaehyun if you can call him later, he has his number."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas loudly said, "daddy can I have a boyfriend?"

Mark hummed "you're six Xuxi."

"yeah so. Yugy and Jaehyunie are ten and they have boyfriends."

Jaehyun screeched "Donghyuck is not my boyfriend!"

Felix giggled "your ears are red Jaehyunie."

Jackson chuckled "awww Jae has a crush."

Jaehyun pouted "daddy get your husband and children."

Mark chuckled "baby do you like Donghyuck?"

"he's cute and I like talking to him, but I don't know if I wanna date him."

Hyunjin asked "am I the only one that noticed all the Seo children are super cute?"

Lucas said "oh my god! Renjun's smile is the best."

Jeongin giggled "Jeno is cuddly and nice."

Jinyoung chuckled "so our boys are in love with Johnny's boys?"

Felix said "Hyuckie is gonna be my bestest friend uncle Jinnie."

Jaebum smiled "well I'm happy all you boys like them."

Hyunjin said "but Jaemin is my favorite. But they're all sweet."

Jinyoung hummed "Hyunjinnie are you crushing on Renjun and Jaemin?"

Jeongin said "he likes them all daddy."

Hyunjin pouted "they're cute but dance is my only love."

Yugyeom fake cried "and what am I Hyunjinnie?"

Hyunjin hugged Yugyeom "shut up you big goof you're my best friend."

Lucas Felix Jeongin and Jisung all went to Jinyoung smiling up at him.

Jinyoung chuckled softly "Jeongin what do you boys want?"

Jeongin asked "daddy can you call Johnny and Ten so the boys can come over again?"

Lucas Felix and Jisung all repeatedly said "please? Please? Pretty please?"

Jaebum looked at Jackson "I texted Johnny the boys are on their way."

Jaehyun whined "daddy!"

Mark chuckled and hugged his son "it's ok baby."

"no, it's not. Donghyuck is gonna be here and I'm nervous I can feel my ears turning red."

"Jaehyunie baby calm down. You can stay me if you want."

Yugyeom said "are you really that nervous?"

Jackson said "leave him alone Yugy. Jaehyun you'll be fine."

Jaebum opened the door as the five younger boys all screamed and ran towards the Seo triplets.

Mark was holding Donghyuck's hand whispering something to him.

Yugyeom looked at them and said, "hey Mark can I talk to you?"

Jaehyun and Donghyuck both looked at Yugyeom wide eyed simultaneously whining "daddy."

Johnny and Mark hugged their respective sons as the two boys panicked.

Yugyeom took Mark up to his to his room "ok so I think Jaehyun actually likes Donghyuck but he's a shy baby and he's not gonna be able to tell him."

Mark asked, "so you wanna get them alone or at least away from the babies?"

Yugyeom nodded "my dads are totally fine with Jae liking your brother and your dads obviously are fine with it too. We'd be terrible brothers if we didn't help them."

Mark hummed "not to mention they helped us get boyfriends, so we have to help them. Let's take the babies to the park or to get ice cream."

Yugyeom clapped his hand on Mark's shoulder "great idea man. I gotta ask my dad if we can take the babies out."

The two boys went back down to the living room.

Yugyeom said "hey papa can I take the boys to the park and for ice cream?"

Jackson looked at Mark and Yugyeom "Yugy are you trying to be sneaky?"

Yugyeom looked over at Jaehyun still clinging to Mark "papa you know he likes Donghyuck. I'm just tryna help. Please?"

Jackson loudly said, "hey boys wanna go get ice cream?"

The babies screamed gleefully as Donghyuck and Jaehyun kept hugging their fathers.

Jackson said, "Jae Donghyuck I can bring you something back if you don't wanna leave."

Neither boy answered.

Johnny said "Hyuckie baby do you want ice cream?"

Donghyuck whined but didn't answer.

Jaehyun said "no thanks papa. I wanna stay with daddy."

Jackson looked at Jaebum Jinyoung and Ten "is it ok if I take the kids?"

Ten said "I'll go with you. C'mon boys."

Jisung pouted "daddy you go too?"

Jinyoung nodded "I'll go baby. Hyunjin help Jeongin with his coat please."

Youngjae whispered to Mark "you sure Hyuck isn't gonna kill you?"

Mark giggled "he'll thank me later."

Jinyoung Ten and Jackson loaded the boys into Ten's van.

Jaebum said "hey Jaehyun Donghyuck can I ask you two something?"

The two boys looked at him.

"why won't you to let go of your fathers?"

Jaehyun softly said "I don't know what it means. Like why do I think he's cute?"

Donghyuck asked "you think I'm cute?"

Johnny and Mark smiled at each other.

Jaehyun nodded "you're really cute and you're so nice."

Donghyuck looked at Johnny who chuckled softly.

"Hyuckie are you shy? You literally got Mark a boyfriend."

"but daddy that was different. I want Mark to be happy and I don't know how to.... How do I tell Jaehyun he's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen?"

Jaehyun gasped "you what?"

Jaebum gently pulled Jaehyun and Donghyuck away from Johnny and Mark.

"I uhh I think you're beautiful. Like really beautiful. More pretty than my dad and Jaemin."

Jaehyun said "what? No way I'm cuter than Jaemin."

Donghyuck smiled "look at yourself Jaehyun. You're so pretty like I can't even explain it."

Johnny said, "why don't we leave you boys alone."

Jaehyun smiled shyly "we can go watch a movie or go for a walk."

Mark said "take your phone baby. If you walk to far, we'll come pick you up."

Donghyuck went over to Johnny and whispered "daddy can I have like twenty bucks? I wanna buy his food if he's hungry."

Johnny smiled "sure baby. Don't tell your brothers."

Jaebum asked "before you go what are the rules?"

Jaehyun said "don't talk to strangers. Don't get in anybody's car. Scream as loud as I can if someone tries to take me."

Donghyuck said "I have pepper spray, so I think we'll be fine."

Mark leaned on Jaebum "my babies going on a date."

Jaehyun whined "daddy stop. It's just a walk."

Donghyuck shyly grabbed Jaehyun's hand "it could ummm it could be a date if you want."

Johnny smiled at his son and slipped twenty bucks in his pocket "have fun boys."

Donghyuck and Jaehyun left as Jackson Ten and Jinyoung came back with the other boys.

Donghyuck said "oh fuck. Can we like run away from them?"

Jaehyun giggled "I think Mark and Yugyeom would chase us."

They walked faster hoping nobody noticed them.

Yugyeom and Mark yelled "Jaehyun Donghyuck wait!"

Donghyuck sighed "they're gonna follow us until we talk. Let's stop here."

They stopped and turned around to their brothers.

Mark said "fuck you guys walk fast. Where are you going?"

Yugyeom smiled "Jae your ears are red. Ohhhh is this a date? Please say it us!"

Jaehyun looked at Donghyuck "I uhh yeah it's a date, right?"

"yeah and fuck no you can't come."

Yugyeom asked "you gonna be ok alone Jaehyun?"

"yeah I think so. Can we go before Felix sees us?"

Mark said "have fun Hyuckie. Don't fucking pepper spray somebody if you don't one hundred percent have to."

Donghyuck said "I know dude. That last time was an accident."

Jaehyun and Yugyeom said "last time?"

Donghyuck mumbled "I might've sprayed Mark when I first got my pepper spray."

Mark smiled "and that's the reason why a nine-year-old shouldn't have pepper spray but our dads give us whatever we ask for."

Donghyuck said "ok were gonna go now. Bye guys."

He gently pulled Jaehyun away from their brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is kinda short. But anyway, I'm gonna jump six years in the next chapter. Mark and Youngjae are 19. Donghyuck is 18. Yugyeom Jaehyun and BamBam are 16. Renjun Jeno and Jaemin are 15. Hyunjin is 14. Lucas is 12. Felix is 11. Jeongin and Jisung are 10.


	9. Chapter 9

Yugyeom kicked Jaehyun "hey you up?"

"no, I'm still sleeping after you kicked me. Yeah I'm up."

"sassy ass. Anyway, we've been with Hyuck and Bammie for six years. We should do something sweet right?"

Jaehyun said "let's wait till we go to Mark's. We can plan something for Youngjae too since it's been six years for all of us."

Lucas knocked on the door "did you say Mark? Can I come with you?"

Yugyeom laughed "you just wanna see Renjun."

"so, what he's cute as fuck."

Felix jumped on Lucas "if Xuxi's going I am too. And are you ever gonna tell Renjun you like him?"

Jaehyun laughed "Felix we knew you liked Hyuckie."

"yeah and he's fucking 18 now its wired that I liked him when y'all started dating."

Jackson growled scaring Felix so much that he fell off Lucas' back.

"what the fuck papa?"

"Yugyeom BamBam's downstairs."

"Bammie baby come up!"

Lucas scoffed "and dad said I was loud."

Jaehyun laughed "Xuxi you literally screamed whenever you opened your mouth. You were only quiet for Youngjae."

BamBam flopped on top of Yugyeom "hi Gyeomie. Guess what?"

Felix said, "are we not leaving now?"

Jackson looked at his oldest sons "really? You were just at Mark and Youngjae's yesterday."

Yugyeom said "blame uncle Jinyoung he's the one who introduced us to the Seo family."

Lucas said, "yeah so it's his fault we fell for them."

Mark smiled as he watched his boys try to justify only sleeping and bathing at home.

Felix said, "daddy did Lucas tell you about Jungwoo?"

Mark hummed "Jungwoo is the boy he kissed in first grade. What about him?"

Lucas quickly said, "he asked me on a date."

Jackson nodded "but you still like Renjun?"

"I like them both so I'm just gonna be friends with them. But you know obviously I'm closer to Renjun than I am to Jungwoo."

BamBam said "Felix Lisa said she can help you with that dance routine if you want her to."

"oh awesome. Can I just go home with you tonight?"

"yeah. It's cool right Jackson Mark?"

Mark nodded "Yugy if you're staying at Mark's remember to check on Felix."

Jaehyun said "can I take the car?"

Jackson said "you and Yugyeom have a car. What's wrong with it?"

Yugyeom whined "c'mon on papa it's a two-seater. You know all five of us can't fit."

Mark smiled "take my van if you want."

Jaehyun asked "what if you give us the van for our car?"

Yugyeom said "yeah dad. Please?"

Mark nodded "sure I don't see why not."

Jackson said, "you spoil them Mark."

Lucas looked at his phone "oh fuck no I'm not answering this."

Felix snatched his phone and answered it "hi Jungwoo. Lucas is still sleeping. I'll tell him you called.... Yeah.... Oh, I think he'd like that... Ok bye Jungwoo see you later."

He gave Lucas his phone back "so umm he bought you something. He's gonna give it to you later."

Lucas asked, "did he tell you what he got?"

Felix nodded "it's not crazy expensive don't worry. Also call him in a little bit he sounded sad."

BamBam said "well yeah he wanted to talk to Lucas not you Lix."

Jaehyun's phone rang he smiled answering it "hey baby?... Yeah, we're coming.... We traded cars with my dad, so we got the van now.... See you soon."

He hung up and said "go get dressed if you're still coming Xuxi. Lix make sure your rooms clean."

Jackson said, "I thought you'd outgrown your third dad phase."

Jaehyun scoffed "please I'll always be third dad. Yugy have you seen my gray joggers?"

"Hyuck took em last time he came over. You can wear mine."

BamBam kissed Yugyeom "love you babe."

Felix said, "you guys are disgusting."

Lucas said, "oh shut up Lix I see you watching that Changbin boy Hyunjin hangs out with."

BamBam whispered to Yugyeom "Gyeomie can we stay here today? Just us?"

Yugyeom hummed "if that's what you want baby."

BamBam nodded as Yugyeom said "Jae I think I'm gonna stay home with Bammie today. Can you handle Xuxi and Lix?"

Jaehyun nodded "they're gonna run off with Jaemin and Hyunjin to dance anyway. Bam just call me when you're going home, I'll drop Lix off."

Jaehyun left with his two younger brothers.

Mark said "Yugy we're going out call us or Jae of you need anything."

"will do dad. Have fun don't get shit faced like last time."

Mark giggled "shut up it was my anniversary I'm allowed to get shit faced."

Jackson gently pushed Mark away from the two teenagers in the room "let's go baby."

Yugyeom pushed BamBam off his bed "c'mon on baby let's go watch scary movies in the basement."

BamBam asked "with snacks?"

Yugyeom smiled pulling BamBam up off the ground "of course baby. Dad even bought your favorites this time."

Once in the basement surrounded by shacks BamBam asked "do you love me Gyeomie?"

Yugyeom looked down at BamBam laying on his chest "I tell you I love you all the time."

"yeah but do you love me?"

"yes, Bammie I love you."

BamBam pouted and turned his attention back to the movie.

Yugyeom sat up and pulled BamBam into his lap so they were face to face.

"Bam is something bothering you?"

BamBam mumbled "what if I annoy you?"

Yugyeom chuckled "What makes you think I wouldn't love you because you're annoying? You're my boyfriend. It's kinda your job to annoy me but it only makes me love you more."

BamBam said "Lisa's boyfriend broke up with her. He said she was clingy and annoying.... I act like her, so I thought."

Yugyeom kissed him "baby I love you. Ok? I promise I won't ever leave you for being clingy and annoying. You're my baby always and forever Bammie."

BamBam smiled "I really do love you Gyeomie."

"I know baby. Let's finish the movie."

Yugyeom laid back down and BamBam got comfortable on his chest again.

BamBam fell asleep halfway through the third movie when Yugyeom heard Lisa upstairs.

Yugyeom said "down here Lisa!"

She came downstairs and smiled "he's such a baby. Where's Felix?"

"Jaehyun took him and Lucas over to Mark's. Bammie was gonna bring Lix home with him."

Lisa hummed "ok well when he wakes up tell him I'll be home early in the morning. If your dads don't mind Felix can just stay the weekend. I'll drop him off at school Monday morning."

Yugyeom nodded "hey Lisa has BamBam been off lately? He umm he asked if I still loved him even though he's clingy and annoying."

Lisa sighed and sat on the couch across from Yugyeom "he's fine honey. He must've overheard Eunwoo yelling when we broke up. He knows you love him, but he can be insecure sometimes."

Yugyeom looked down at BamBam's sleeping figure "do you have any idea how I can prove to him that he's the love of my life? I don't want him feeling like he's not my world."

Lisa smiled as BamBam said "I know Gyeomie. I trust you babe I really do. Hey sis."

Lisa said "Bammie don't let what Eunwoo said to me make you over think your relationship with Yugyeom. He's loved you since you two were kids."

Yugyeom smiled as Lisa got up to leave "Bammie baby lets go make cookies or something."

Lisa said "you two are adorable. See you tomorrow BamBam."

In the kitchen BamBam asked "why'd Lisa say tomorrow?"

"she's working late tonight. She'll be home early in the morning. Do you know how to make cookies?"

"uhh no I just bug Jaehyun until he makes me some. It can't be that hard right?"

Yugyeom looked through some cabinets before he found a cookie recipe Jaehyun had written down.

"ok baby grab what I say. Flour eggs sugar brown sugar baking powder salt vanilla butter and chocolate chips. I'll get the mixer and turn on the oven."

BamBam gasped "we should put peanut butter chips too."

Yugyeom turned the oven on 375 "ok baby fine. Uhh it says we need to cream the butter and sugars together before adding the eggs and vanilla."

"babe the fuck does cream mean?"

Yugyeom smiled "this is the only thing Jaehyun lets me do."

BamBam watched Yugyeom fondly as the tall boy measured out how much sugar and butter he needed.

"oh, can I dump it in the bowl?"

"sure. I gotta measure the flour out."

BamBam put the sugar and butter in the mixing bowl and stared at Yugyeom until the slightly taller boy turned the mixer on a low setting.

"now what Gyeomie?"

"you can add the eggs carefully, so no shell gets in."

BamBam cracks two eggs in the bowl then turns the mixer up to a higher setting.

Yugyeom moves to pour the flour in and BamBam gets excited accidentally hitting Yugyeom's hand causing him to dump all the flour in at once.

There's a cloud of flour above them falling and making a mess.

Yugyeom laughed "baby you gotta relax or well make and even bigger mess. I think it's time to add the chocolate chips."

BamBam looked at the paper "it says two cups but since we're doing peanut butter and chocolate chips shouldn't we do one cup of each? Four cups would be way too much."

Yugyeom smiled and grabbed another measuring cup "take the bowl off the stand. Jaehyun always says to fold the chocolate chips in."

BamBam did as he was told almost dropping the bowl "sorry."

Yugyeom smiled "it's alright baby. You already made a mess don't worry about it."

BamBam poured the peanut butter chips in as Yugyeom poured the chocolate chips in.

"oh, spoon or spatula?"

"grab both we need to spoon to get the cookies the right size. You wanna fold it, or should I?"

BamBam smiled "let's be cheesy and do it together."

Yugyeom pulled BamBam in front of him and held his hand as they folded the chocolate and peanut butter chips into the cookie dough.

Once they got the cookies on the cookie sheets Yugyeom put them in the oven as BamBam set the timer.

"so how are we gonna clean up all this flour babe?"

Yugyeom chuckled "we can just wipe it up."

He turned around to grab a rag to clean up the mess he and BamBam made.

BamBam decided it'd be a great idea to jump on Yugyeom's back.

The slightly taller boy slipped on flour and caused them both to fall to the floor "baby does it sound like somebody's crying?"

Yugyeom and BamBam didn't hear Jackson and Mark come in the kitchen.

Mark took pictures of the boys laughing happily covered in flour.

Jackson smiled "having fun boys?"

Yugyeom held his chest "shit papa don't scare me like that."

BamBam smiled shyly "sorry about the mess. I promise we'll clean it up."

Mark said "it's alright BamBam. Jaehyun makes a bigger mess when he lets Xuxi and Lix help cook. Yugy you might wanna check those cookies."

Yugyeom rushed to the over and sighed "stop that dad you know I'm not good at this."

Jackson chuckled "save some for your brothers."

BamBam asked "hey do you guys care if Felix stays at mine for the weekend? Lisa said she'll drop him at school Monday."

Yugyeom smiled "I can go too since Lisa will be at work part of the time."

Mark hummed "sure we don't mind."

Yugyeom and BamBam finished making cookies making sure to save some for Jaehyun Lucas and Felix.

They cleaned up the kitchen before going back into the basement to finish their horror movie marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this soft because Yugbam are so cute together. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Donghyuck and Jaehyun are the focus of the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Donghyuck was laying on Mark and Youngjae's kitchen table "why are you ignoring you're beautiful loving boyfriend?"

Jaehyun laughed "loving? Hyuck you just threw a fucking donut at me."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes "did you die? And obviously I threw it with love."

Lucas gagged "Mark how do you deal with this?"

Mark chuckled "Hyuck's been like this since we were kids. Have you figured out what you're gonna do about Jungwoo?"

Felix screamed as he lost to Youngjae in Mario cart.

Lucas shook his head "I think I'm just gonna tell him I like Renjun too, so a relationship isn't good for me right now."

Jaehyun hummed "I can go with you when you talk to him if you want Xuxi."

Donghyuck said "Jaehyunie what are we doing today?"

Mark said, "I swear to god if you dry hump each other on my kitchen table again I'll kill you both."

Jaehyun gasped "bro you literally fucked on every surface of this house!"

Youngjae hollered "our house our rules little cousin."

"I'm taller than you stop calling me little."

Felix asked "Jaehyun what are you doing for Hyuck?"

Donghyuck sat up "you're doing something for me?"

Jaehyun sighed "I wanted to plan this big celebration for you Youngjae and BamBam. Yugyeom didn't come so I couldn't do it."

Mark said "oh shit. It's been six years. What if we all do something as a couple then idk plan a big party with our families?"

Jaehyun smiled "that's a great idea. Hyuckie is there anything you wanna do?"

Donghyuck grinned and Jaehyun said "fuck no I'm not letting you do my makeup again."

Donghyuck whined "you're no fun. Can we get ice cream and go for a walk?"

Felix said, "aww cute redoing your first date."

Jaehyun kissed Donghyuck "we can do it tomorrow. Do you wanna spend the night?"

Donghyuck nodded and shyly hid his face in Jaehyun's shirt.

Lucas said "fuck I can see Renjun coming. Jaehyun take me home please."

Jaehyun said "Xuxi he knows you like him."

Renjun Jeno and Jaemin walked in the front door.

Renjun smiled "hi Xuxi didn't know you were here."

Lucas looked everywhere but Renjun "I have to go. Jaehyun! Please take me home."

Renjun frowned at Mark as Lucas rushed outside "did I do something to make him mad?"

Felix said "no. He's having his first boy crisis and I guess avoiding both boys work for him.

Jaehyun headed out the door behind Felix as Donghyuck whined "Jaehyunie baby!"

Jaemin said "oh my god! Stop being a baby and go home with him."

Donghyuck said "piss off Jaemin. Somebody tells dad I'm not coming home."

Jaehyun smiled as Donghyuck ran to him as if they didn't spend all day together.

Once Jaehyun got home Donghyuck made himself comfortable in his boyfriends' bed.

"Hyuck babe I'm gonna run Yugy Lix and BamBam to Lisa's. Will you be alright here?"

Donghyuck nodded "I'm gonna take a nap wake me when you get back. Love you."

"love you too."

Felix asked, "am I gonna be that cheesy when I get a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Yugyeom said "if you're anything like us or our dads then yes. We're all cheesy as fuck. Not Xuxi he just very loving there's nothing cheesy about the way he acts."

BamBam said "where is Xuxi? Lucas!"

Lucas opened his bedroom door "I ran away from Renjun! Let me wallow in self-pity."

Jaehyun said "go take a nap me and Hyuckie will help you figure out what you're gonna do later."

Lucas asked, "can you bring me some chocolate?"

Jaehyun nodded as he followed his brothers and BamBam outside.

Lucas gently shook Donghyuck "hey Hyuck can I ask?"

Donghyuck said "if this is about Junnie then all you have to do is talk to him. He likes you and thinks you're really cute."

Lucas whined loudly "you can't say shit like that and I'm 12 I can't date him."

"nobody said anything about dating yet Xuxi. You can actually talk to him and not run away every time you see him."

Jaehyun had come back while Donghyuck was talking "he's right Xuxi. We'll help you as much as we can."

Lucas frowned "what about Jungwoo? He doesn't know I like Renjun."

Donghyuck sat up "ok you call Jungwoo and I'll call Junnie."

Jaehyun said "we'll all sit down and talk about this."

Renjun and Jungwoo got to the Wang house at the same time.

Jaehyun let them in while Lucas panicked in the kitchen.

Renjun frowned "Xuxi? Hey what's wrong?"

Lucas looked at Renjun sadly then at Jungwoo "I gotta tell you guys something. Jae and Hyuck are gonna help me."

Renjun nodded and sat at the table.

Jungwoo looked at Lucas for a while before sitting down as well.

Jaehyun smiled at Lucas "you got this Lucas. I know you do."

Donghyuck said "just yell it and we'll see what happens."

Lucas nodded closing his eyes before yelling "I like you both! I can't date either of you because I can't choose!"

Jungwoo softy spoke up "I uhh ok I guess that makes sense."

Renjun smiled "Xuxi you've liked me since we met. Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

Lucas nodded as Jaehyun pulled him into a chair "I you're 15 now so why would you wanna hang out with me?"

Renjun said "well for one you're my friend. Two of my brothers are dating your family and three I love having you around man."

Jungwoo said "I'm actually not allowed to date I just like hanging out with you. You're the loudest happiest person I've ever met."

Donghyuck said "see you've been overreacting this whole time."

Lucas whined loudly "Junnie do you umm think I'm cute?"

Renjun said "fuck you Hyuck. I wanted to tell him that. Yes, Lucas I think you're cute I like you a lot. Jaehyun when you're not with Hyuck he sleeps with a body pillow he put your clothes on."

Jungwoo gave Lucas a small box that was filled with the taller boys' favorite candies "I didn't give you anything for your birthday, so I got you this today."

Lucas smiled "thanks Woo. Do you guys wanna stay and do something?"

Renjun asked "movies or games in the basement?"

The three boys went downstairs.

Donghyuck pouted at Jaehyun "can we get ice cream now?"

Jaehyun smiled "that right there is why people think I'm older than you. And if you really want to, we can."

Donghyuck kept pouting but nodded his head.

Jaehyun yelled from the top of the basement stairs "Xuxi me and Hyuck are leaving! Call if you need anything!"

Lucas grunted something too entranced in the movie to use actual words.

Renjun yelled "I heard you Jae. Have fun with Hyuck."

Jaehyun and Donghyuck passed Mark and Jackson as they left.

Mark said, "hi boys."

Jaehyun said "hi dad. We're going on a date. Xuxi is in the basement with Renjun and Jungwoo. Papa try not to embarrass him."

Jackson said "what? I would never."

Donghyuck said "Jackson you made me look at all of Jaehyun's baby pictures before we could go on a second date. That's embarrassing right there."

Jackson laughed "but he was a cute baby!"

Jaehyun said "dad please keep papa away from Lucas."

Mark smiled and kissed Jaehyun's head "ok baby I will."

"ahh come on dad! I'm sixteen now. You gotta stop with the head kisses."

Donghyuck said "my dad still kisses me and Mark."

Jackson said, "Johnny or Ten?"

"both. C'mon Jaehyunie I wanna get ice cream."

Jaehyun and Donghyuck walked away holding hands.

Jaehyun said "so I've been thinking about dying my hair."

"oh yeah?"

"mmhmm I wanna try blonde."

Donghyuck smiled "oh my hot blonde boyfriend."

Jaehyun laughed "I hate you."

"if you dye your hair blonde, I'll dye mine that weird purple I had before we met."

Jaehyun opened the door to the ice cream shop for Donghyuck "after you my beautiful boyfriend."

Donghyuck smiled and said, "I'm paying since we're recreating our first date."

Jaehyun said "fine but I get to buy dinner."

A young woman smiled at them and excitedly said "hi welcome to Annabelle's ice cream! What can I get you gentleman today?"

Donghyuck said "can I have a triple scoop of butter pecan please? Babe what are you getting?"

Jaehyun hummed "can I get a triple scoop of the coffee ice cream please?"

The young women smiled happily while getting their ice cream "would you like to join our rewards club? Five ice creams and you get a free banana split for two."

Donghyuck nodded "sure that sounds wonderful."

The young women nodded handing them their ice cream "that'll be eight fifty. Would you like anything else?"

Jaehyun smiled as Donghyuck paid "no thank you ma'am."

She smiled at him "enjoy your ice cream."

Donghyuck asked "did we eat inside or out?"

Jaehyun laughed "outside and we got sick because it started pouring down raining remember?"

"your dad was pissed but he's literally the cutest person ever when he's mad."

Jaehyun took a bite of ice cream "did you say my dad is cute."

"mmmhmmm you know Mark is cute as shit babe."

"I remember when I was the cutest person you knew. Cuter than Ten and Jaemin."

Donghyuck pouted "shut up I was 12!"

"I was 10 I kept saying you were cute, but I didn't know what that meant."

Donghyuck pouted again and sat down at a table outside "stop bullying me."

Jaehyun sat down across from him "I'm bullying you? You literally just said my dad is cute as shit. How would you feel if I said Ten was cute?"

Donghyuck said "he is. Everybody knows both my dads are beautiful."

Jaehyun flung some ice cream at Donghyuck getting it on his face.

Donghyuck whined "babe!"

Jaehyun giggled and wiped the ice cream off before kissing Donghyuck sweetly "you love me Hyuckie."

Donghyuck fake gagged "how dare you make me smile at you when mad at you."

Jaehyun watched as Donghyuck happily ate his ice cream.

"Hyuck. I really do."

"what babe?"

"love you. I really do love you baby."

Donghyuck grabbed his hand "I love you too Jaehyunie. You know that."

"I just wanna say it as much as I can before you leave."

Donghyuck sighed "baby I'm just moving in with Mark and Youngjae so they can help with my online classes."

Jaehyun smiled "but you wanna go to an actual college. I feel like I'm hold."

Donghyuck cut him off "shut up baby. You graduate next year we can go to the same school it'll be fine. I'm choosing to do online for a year so I can still see you every day."

Jaehyun said "but what about after college?"

"we'll get a house with Yugyeom and the triplets. And we'll be like our dads happy as ever. Eventually get married and have the cutest kids in the world. Baby stop stressing about college everything's gonna work out"

Jaehyun smiled "what would I do without you Hyuckie?"

Donghyuck smirked "spend all your time making cookies with Felix and the twins."

Jaehyun ate some more ice cream and asked, "baby do you want food or do you wanna go home."

Donghyuck looked at his phone "holy shit baby Lucas kissed Renjun. Check your phone."

Jaehyun looked at his phone there was 57 texts from Lucas and three missed calls from Jackson.

Jaehyun smiled "I'll call Xuxi you call Junnie and we'll figure out how to help them."

Donghyuck nodded already calling his brother.

Jaehyun called Lucas "Lucas."

Lucas said "what the fuck why didn't you answer my texts man? Oh my god! Oh, my fuck! Oh shit! Fuck I fucked up Jae."

Jaehyun chucked "ok Xuxi calm down stop cussing. Breathe tell me why you kissed Renjun."

"he's fucking... Sorry. He's really cute Jaehyun. He fell asleep on my shoulder and I was tryna kiss his cheek or forehead because I was gonna move and let him sleep but he."

"he what Lucas? Hey what happened?"

"he fucking moved waking up and I kissed his lips way to long for it to be an accident."

"how'd he react?"

Lucas sighed loudly "he smiled than ran to your room saying he had to call Mark or Hyuck."

Jaehyun chuckled "so he wasn't mad? Why are you freaking out sending 57 sos texts?"

Jaehyun could hear Renjun say "hey Xuxi can you call Jaehyun back? I wanna talk about that thing that happened."

Lucas said "o-ok Junnie. Jaehyun if I'm dead when you come home, I died from embarrassment."

Jaehyun said "you'll be fine. Me and Hyuckie will be home soon to help you too idiotic boys."

"fuck you Jae. We can't all be 12-year-old Hyuck."

Lucas hung up as Jaehyun laughed "so what'd Renjun say?"

"nothing he just wanted to make sure he wasn't crazy for going after Lucas. He really likes him. Are you ready to go?"

Jaehyun smiled "yeah let's go. I'm pretty sure Lucas is gonna end up crying."

By the time Jaehyun and Donghyuck got to the Wang house Renjun and Lucas had talked about the kiss and where now cuddling in the basement.

Jaehyun asked "so are you two dating?"

Renjun hummed "he said he'll go on a date with me but only if he can pay so naturally, we argued about that until your dads suggested we just do two things in one date so we both can pay."

Lucas said, "go away I wanna lay with Junnie without you two cooing at us."

Jaehyun and Donghyuck went up to Jaehyun's room.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark sleepily answered his phone "hello?"

Jinyoung said "oh did I wake you? I'm sorry. Youngjae isn't answering and we need him to watch the twins for a few hours."

Mark looked at his sleeping boyfriend "he's still sleeping but I'm up. You can drop them off. Hyunjin too if you feel like it."

Jinyoung sighed "thanks Mark we'll be over in an hour."

"no problem Jinyoung. See ya soon."

They hung up Mark smiled at Youngjae's sleeping figure.

"hey JaeJae baby you gotta get up."

Youngjae whined "nooooo."

Mark rubbed his back "yeah baby. We gotta watch the twins maybe Hyunjin too."

Youngjae said "the twins are ten babe let me sleep."

Mark chuckled "ok fine. If Jisung jumps on you don't yell at him. Jinyoung said they'll be here in an hour."

Youngjae mumbled something as Mark got out of bed.

By the time Youngjae got up his brothers were running around outside with water guns.

"hi baby."

"oh, now you get up. Thanks to you sleeping all day Jeongin talked me into buying pizza so we have way too much pizza in the kitchen."

Youngjae laughed loudly "you got played by a ten-year-old. I can't wait to tell Hyuck."

Mark frowned "you love being mean to me just like Hyuck."

Jisung said "hi Youngjae."

"hi Jisungie. Babe where's Hyunjin?"

"he went to the store with Changbin. Should I not have let them go?

Youngjae shook his head "they're fine. Do you ever look at your brothers and feel old as fuck?"

Mark hummed "no we're all pretty close in age but you are nine years older than the twins and you've know the Wang kids their whole lives."

Youngjae kissed Mark and Jeongin said "hey can I ask you guys something?"

Youngjae hummed "what's up Jeongin?"

"I think dad and daddy are getting a divorce. What am I supposed to do?"

Youngjae said "oh no they're not buddy. Dad is just stressed about work and daddy well he's just daddy. He's quiet."

Jeongin said "but daddy said they need some time away."

Mark chuckled "Jeongin I think your dads wanna get away from you Jisung and Hyunjin. Like a kid free vacation."

Jeongin scoffed "we're awesome! Why would they get away from us?"

Hyunjin and Changbin came back from the store.

Hyunjin smiled at his older brother "hi JaeJae you remember Binnie, right?"

Changbin waved "hey."

Youngjae smiled "Jinnie you know somebody likes Binnie?"

Hyunjin said "oh yeah they like each other I'm working on it."

Jeongin said "Jinnie you knew daddy and papa want a kid free vacation?"

Hyunjin laughed "yeah. They said I could stay with Changbin when they go. I think they want you to keep the twins JaeJae."

Youngjae looked at Mark "you think they would've told us?"

Mark laughed "no they would've dropped the boys off and left. Hey tonight's our date night before we plan that party with Jaehyun Hyuck Yugy and BamBam."

Changbin asked "how long have you been together?"

Hyunjin said "six years. They're like fucking relationship goals. All of them are."

Changbin asked "who's Jaehyun? I know that name."

Mark said "Jaehyun Wang. You probably know his brother Felix?"

Changbin hid his face in Hyunjin's shirt "oh my god."

Jisung said "what's wrong with Binnie?"

Hyunjin chuckled "Mark said Felix so Binnie is hiding how red his face got."

Jisung nodded "why don't you just tell Lix you like him? I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

Changbin screamed into Hyunjin's chest then calmly asked "so everybody can see that I'm pretty much in love with Felix?"

Mark Youngjae Hyunjin and the twins all said "yeah bro."

Mark looked at his phone "what's up Hyuckie? We've got the boys.... Alright see you soon."

Jeongin smiled "Hyuck's coming over?"

"yeah him and Jae maybe Lix or Xuxi."

Hyunjin said "not Lucas. He's up Renjun's ass. He even missed dance practice today because Renjun whined when he tried to leave."

Mark shook his head "hard to believe Junnie is older right?"

Youngjae asked "you think Hyuck would get mad if we asked them to watch the twins?"

Jisung said "oooh we can make cookies with Jaehyun."

Changbin looked at Hyunjin "Jinnie what if Felix is coming?"

Hyunjin side hugged Changbin "last I knew he was with BamBam's older sister perfecting his dance for school."

Jaehyun and Donghyuck pulled into the driveway as Jisung and Jeongin screamed gleefully.

Donghyuck got out first "what's up fuckers?"

Jaehyun sighed "babe the twins are still kids."

Felix looked out the window of the van then laid back down on the seats.

Mark said, "hey can you do us a favor?"

Jaehyun said "yeah we'll watch the kids."

Donghyuck whined "Jaehyunie!"

"shut up Donghyuck it's their date night. Oh, hi Changbin didn't see you over there."

Changbin said "because I'm hiding obviously."

Donghyuck said "stop it. I'm not afraid to lock you and Lix in a bedroom."

Mark and Jaehyun said "Hyuck what the hell? You can't lock kids in rooms."

He pouted "why the fuck not? They like each other. And Mark how many times did you lock me in the closet with Jaemin?"

Mark laughed "that's different I'm your brother and you two were scared of the dark."

Felix got out of the car "Jaehyun my phone died can you tell Lucas?"

Jaehyun gave him his phone "here use mine. Tell dad we got here safe too."

Felix nodded "hi Binnie."

"hi Lix. I like the blonde."

"oh, thanks I stole Jaehyun's hair dye."

Mark smiled "thanks for watching the kids."

Jaehyun said "no problem enjoy your date."

Youngjae asked "what are we even doing?"

Jisung yelled "romantic dinner!"

Jeongin yelled "cheesy movie!"

Felix said, "what if you get matching tattoos of sunflowers?"

Donghyuck said "how are they coming up with better ideas than us?"

Jaehyun laughed "because all we do is go eat and walk around for hours."

Mark said, "we just order take out and play video games most date nights."

Youngjae said "I bought the Lego avengers set baby we can put it together tonight."

Felix sat on Hyunjin "hi Jinnie."

"hi Lix. How's that dance going with Lisa?"

"good good. Xuxi said I can come to dance practice next week and show you guys. Will you be there Changbin?"

"huh? Uhh yeah I'll be there."

Mark smiled "ok well see you guys tonight. Hyunjin when are your dads coming to pick you up?"

Hyunjin shrugged "I don't know I was planning on stay the night if that's alright?"

Youngjae nodded "Jaehyun can you drop by to take him to school?"

"yeah no problem. Enjoy your date."

Mark smiled at Youngjae "this is cheesy but how about we have a picnic?"

"that's cute. Let's do it."

Youngjae drove to a grocery store about thirty minutes away from their house.

Mark said, "what the fuck do people eat at picnics?"

"this was your idea dumbass."

Once in the store Mark poured at Youngjae for a good ten minutes holding a watermelon.

Youngjae said "Mark why are you still pouting? I never said we couldn't get it. Let's get some meat or ramen."

Mark said "you go get what you want. I'll get something's too."

Youngjae kissed Mark before walking away.

Mark and Youngjae got what they wanted and met in the line.

"JaeJae why don't you go to the car I'll pay."

Youngjae shrugged "I'll drive wherever we're going."

The older women scanning their food smiled at Mark "how long have you two been together?"

Mark smiled shyly "six years as of last Wednesday."

"oh, congratulations honey. That'll be 35.50."

Mark paid and grabbed his bags "have a nice day ma'am."

He left the store smiling to himself.

"did the old lady flirt with you again?"

"not this time. She congratulated me on six years with you."

Youngjae smiled and put his left hand on Mark's thigh as he began to drive away.

"oh, JaeJae lets go to the park we used to take the twins too."

Youngjae drove to the park smiling fondly to himself as Mark sang along to every song on the radio.

Mark pulled a blanket out of the backseat as Youngjae park a little ways away from the park.

They held hands as they found a nice shady spot to sit.

Mark laid the red and green watermelon blanket on the ground "JaeJae promise me we'll still be cheesy in another six years?"

Youngjae kissed him sweetly "you're stuck with me Mark Seo."

"I love you."

Youngjae started taking the food out of the bag while Mark opened random things for them to eat.

Youngjae said "what the fuck Mark?"

"what baby?"

Youngjae hit Mark's arm with a cucumber "you know I hate cucumbers you dick."

"yeah but you love me."

"just for that I'm eating the watermelon I got you."

Mark whined "JaeJae come on. Not the watermelon."

Youngjae laughed loudly "eat the cucumber."

Mark pouted "look baby I'm sorry. Please don't eat my watermelon."

Youngjae smiled at him "you know I'm not gonna eat it. Stop being a baby."

Mark took a bite out of Youngjae's sandwich "I'm your baby. That counts right?"

Youngjae rolled his eyes taking his sandwich back from Mark.

"so is Hyuck moving out when Jaehyun graduates?"

Mark nodded "they wanna go to school together then get a place with Yugyeom and the triplets."

They ate in a peaceful silence.

Mark asked "hey JaeJae do you think about the future?"

Youngjae smiled "what part of the future babe?"

Mark looked away shyly then said "us? Our future together."

"of course, I do. We're only 19 so I'm not really worried about the future baby. I love you and you love me. We'll be together no matter what."

Mark said, "I understand that."

Youngjae looked at his frowning boyfriend "baby we have so much time. We're gonna have different jobs maybe start a business together. But I can tell you now the thought of being your husband is my favorite job."

Mark smiled "so you will marry me?"

Youngjae kissed him "of course I will."

Mark pulled a tiny black box out of his back pocket and asked "Park Youngjae will you marry me?"

"yes, Mark Seo I will marry you."

Mark smiled as he slid the sliver band onto the Youngjae's ring finger.

Youngjae pulled Mark into a deeply passionate kiss.

"ok let's finish eating then go tell our dads."

"who's gonna freak out the most?"

Mark chucked "probably my dads. I've always said I was never gonna get married."

The two of them finished eating and cleaned up their mess before heading to the Seo household.

Jeno opened the door "have you seen Renjun?"

Mark asked "have you went to Xuxi's yet? Where's dad?"

Jeno rolled his eyes "Junnie is always up Xuxi's ass. They're in the basement why?"

Youngjae said "get Jaemin and come down we'll wait for you."

The two older boys went to the basement as Jeno ran to get Jaemin.

"hey dad what's up?"

Johnny smiled "hey Mark. You haven't been here in a while. Hi Youngjae."

Youngjae smiled shyly "we have some news."

Ten over dramatically said "oh my god you're pregnant! I'm too young to be a grandma!"

Mark rolled his eyes "one you'd be a grandpa and two were both boys. No pregnancies here. You wanna tell em JaeJae."

Jeno and Jaemin flopped down next to Johnny and Ten on the old ratty couch as Youngjae held up his left hand "we got engaged!"

Jeno squealed "holy shit are you serious!?"

Mark nodded "I asked him like thirty minutes ago. We're gonna tell Jaebum and Jinyoung when they come pick up the twins."

Johnny was silent for a while then he got up and hugged both boys tight "Youngjae you don't know how long I've waited for Mark to realize he wanted to marry you."

Ten looked at Jaemin "obviously me and Jaemin will plan the wedding for you."

Mark said, "you can but it'll be a while."

Johnny said "ahhh long engagement cuz you're young?"

Youngjae nodded smiling happily as Johnny finally stopped hugging them."

Jaemin hummed "Seo Youngjae sounds badass."

Mark smiled at Youngjae "I love you JaeJae."

"I love you too Mark."

Ten asked "have you told Hyuck and Junnie yet?"

Mark shook his head "Hyuck and Jaehyun are at our house watching the twins Hyunjin Changbin and Felix. Renjun is with Lucas doing god knows what."

Johnny smiles brightly "aww they're dating? How cute."

Jaemin said "wow dad. You really don't listen when I talk huh?"

Johnny stuttered "yeah I do baby."

Jeno giggled "he told you about Junnie and Lucas the day it happened cuz Junnie called us freaking out after Lucas kissed him."

Ten said "even I know that babe. He called me and Hyuck too."

Mark said, "well shit dad I guess we're the only ones he didn't call."

Youngjae looked at his phone "baby we should go home. Hyuck locked Changbin and Felix in the basement and lost the key."

Ten side eyed Mark "this is exactly why I told you to stop locking him in Jaemin in the closet Minhyung."

Jaemin and Jeno simultaneously said "oh shit! Minhyung!"

Johnny chuckled "stop it you two. Go home and get those poor boys away from your brother."

Mark hugged his fathers and younger brothers before he and Youngjae rushed home.

When they arrived Changbin and Felix were outside.

Jaehyun said "I'll fix it."

Youngjae asked "fix what? The door?"

Hyunjin proudly said "we broke it. Binnie is claustrophobic and he started to freak out."

Mark looked at Changbin "I'm sorry my dumbass brother did that. Are you alright?"

Changbin nodded "I'll be fine. Don't yell at Donghyuck though he was just tryna help."

Mark smiled and went inside ready to yell at Donghyuck but couldn't.

He found Donghyuck asleep on the couch with Jisung and Jeongin on his legs and chest.

Jaehyun said "so how was the date?"

Mark smiled "I'll tell you when Hyuck and the twins wake up. Are you sure Changbin is fine?"

"yeah I called his mom and apparently this happens a lot. Lix and Jinnie know how to calm him down."

Youngjae quietly put a thin blanket over his brothers and Donghyuck "babe the boys want ice cream do we have any?"

Jaehyun said "I can run them to get it. Do you want anything?"

Youngjae shook his head "don't let Hyunjin go crazy with the ice cream. He may be 14 now but he's still a hyper baby."

Jaehyun smiled and went outside to the three younger boys.

Mark asked, "should we call your dad and make sure they're coming to get the twins?"

Youngjae smiled "if we don't well have two kids before we get married."

Mark laughed as Youngjae called Jaebum.

"hey dad when are you and papa coming to get the twins? Mark and I have something to tell you guys."

Jaebum asked "just the twins? Is Hyunjin staying over? We'll be there in an hour maybe."

Youngjae said "yeah him and Changbin are staying. Ok I'll make sure the twins are awake before you get here."

Jaebum hummed "JaeJae is everything alright?"

"yeah dad everything's great. It's good news I swear."

"see ya soon JaeJae."

"bye dad."

Mark asked, "babe you good?"

"yeah. Dad thought it was bad news. Wanna play Mario kart?"

Jeongin popped up groggily asking "can I play too?"

Youngjae smiled "be careful."

Mark picked Jeongin up, so he didn't wake up Donghyuck and Jisung.

Jeongin clung to Mark "where's Hyunjin?"

Youngjae said "Jaehyun took the boys for ice cream. You can call him if you want some too."

Jeongin looked up at Mark "can you call him for me I don't wanna talk."

Mark chucked giving Jeongin his phone "here you can just text him buddy. Do you think Jisungie would want some too?"

Jeongin nodded "he likes mint chocolate chip."

Youngjae got Mario kart set up "well text him and ask him to bring whatever you want back. Jaehyun is a big softie he'll get it for you two."

Mark put Jeongin on the couch smiling as he watched ten-year-old text Jaehyun.

Youngjae back hugged Mark "why are you looking at my brother likes he's your first-born son?"

Mark smiled "fuck off Youngjae. He was four when I met him. He's almost 11 now. He's grown so much and doesn't even cling to Hyunjin anymore."

Jeongin giggled as he kept texting on Mark's phone.

Youngjae asked "who you texting Jeongin?"

He looked up at his brother "Felix. He's talking about Binnie. He's totally in love with him. Like daddy and papa."

Mark said "don't tell Hyuck. He'll take full responsibility if they actually get together."

Jaebum and Jinyoung got to Mark and Youngjae's house the same time Jaehyun and the older boys got back.

Hyunjin smiled "hey dad hey papa. Binnie let me taste your ice cream!"

Changbin said "ask Felix. This is his. He has mine."

Jaebum looked at Felix and Changbin "you two talk yet?"

Felix nodded "Donghyuck's crazy ass locked us in the basement for almost an hour."

Jinyoung said "oh god. Changbin honey are you ok?"

Changbin smiled "yeah Lix and Jinnie helped me out. Jaehyun almost shit his pants though."

Jaehyun said "shut up you looked like you were gonna die. Oh, fuck the twins ice cream is melting. Jeongin! Jisung!"

The twins came rushing out past their fathers to Jaehyun.

Everybody went inside the kids excitedly eating their ice cream.

Jaebum said "hey son."

Jinyoung sassily said "Seo Donghyuck why did you lock them in the basement?"

Donghyuck said "I apologized. I swear I wouldn't have done if I knew Binnie was claustrophobic."

Youngjae said "hey everybody come in here."

Everybody went to the game room where Mark and Youngjae were smiling.

Jaebum said "did y'all kill somebody? What's with the creepy ass smiles?"

Mark and Youngjae screamed "we're engaged!"

Jaehyun and Donghyuck stood silently shocked.

Jeongin proudly said "I told you I could keep a secret Mark."

Jisung whined "you told him but not me?"

Hyunjin Changbin and Felix just screeched happily.

Jinyoung said "you what? When?"

Mark said, "I asked him today on our date."

Jaebum blankly said "you're 19."

Youngjae rolled his eyes "we know dad, but we love each other, and I see us getting married one day. Becoming fathers growing old together."

Jinyoung slapped Jaebum's chest "oh shut up Jaebum. You asked me to marry you when I was 17."

Jeongin said "daddy don't be a hypocrite. Be happy that Mark wants to be a part of this weird family."

Felix stopped screaming and whispered something to Hyunjin and Changbin causing both boys to drop their ice cream.

Donghyuck said "what the fuck?"

Mark said "stop yelling at them. You locked them in a basement you ass."

Jaebum chuckled "I'm happy for you two I really am."

Felix asked "hey Jaehyunie could you ask dad and papa if Binnie can stay the night?"

Youngjae said "he's staying here this weekend. Lix why don't you just stay here too. We don't care."

Jinyoung smiled "you're so grown up now JaeJae. Where'd my shy baby go?"

Youngjae said "I'm still shy but Mark helps me do stuff I'm uncomfortable doing alone."

Everybody gasped as Changbin kissed Felix.

Hyunjin said "fucking finally my best friends are dating."

Jisung didn't look up from his ice cream "so now are you gonna talk to Jaemin?"

Hyunjin looked at his youngest brother "what the fuck?"

Jisung simply said "you talk in your sleep. I know you like Jaemin, but you don't wanna hurt Jeno."

Changbin hugged Hyunjin "don't worry bro me and Lix will help you."

Jaebum said "well this is a good a time as any. We're going on a kid drew vacation with Johnny Ten Mark and Jackson."

Jaehyun said "you're just gonna ditch us with the kids?"

Jinyoung said "we'll pay you."

Jaehyun Donghyuck Mark and Youngjae smiled at that.


End file.
